Harry Potter and the Wardrobe
by GenkaiFan
Summary: After Sirius’ death, Harry renews his friendship with the only adult ever to earned his complete trust. So what does a wardrobe and a lion have to do with it? Can Harry discover 'the power the Dark Lord knows not? AU crossover The Chronicles of Narnia
1. 1: The Brooding

-Harry Potter and the Wardrobe

Disclaimer: If you don't recognize the character, I own them but the characters from Harry Potter and Narnia Chronicles belong to their respective authors. No money has changed hands as I write for fun.

Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. However, flames aren't.

Summary: After Sirius' death, Harry renews his friendship with the only adult that ever earned his complete trust. So what does a wardrobe and a lion have to do with it? Can Harry discover a power the Dark Lord knows not? AU and a crossover The Chronicles of Narnia and HP

A/N: I love doing crossovers. I love trying to mesh two completely different worlds together and see if I could stay true to canon. So this time, I thought I would give this crossover a try. I know I shouldn't start a new story until I at least finished the ones I'm working on now, but this one wouldn't let me go.

Two things though, first, this story is set after the OotP, and it is not HBP and tDH compatible. Second, this is set after the fall of Narnia. The books were set in the time of the Second World War and HP is set in the present day. To make this work, I could've used time travel but decided not to as I have that planned for a different story and didn't want to be redundant.

I hope you enjoy this. --GF

Chapter 1: Brooding

Harry Potter sat on the swing brooding. It was worse than last year when he had witness the death of a fellow student and the return of his nemesis Voldemort. This time, he was grieving over the loss of his godfather, Sirius Black who fell through the Veil at the Department of Mysteries a few short weeks ago. He also learnt the reason behind all the false visions that Voldemort had been sending him – _'The Prophecy_.' For Harry was no ordinary 15 year old boy, he was a wizard, not only that but he was hailed as "The Boy Who Lived," the darling and expected savior of the Wizarding World.

'Yeah, right. Some hero I turned out to be,' he snorted as he gave himself a slight push on the swing. 'Couldn't even save Sirius. Got myself possessed. Got my friends hurt. Some hero.'

Rubbing his tired eyes, the raven-haired youth mulled over his life which to all intents and purposes sucked. He had no one he could turn to. He had learned at a very young age one very important truth -- adults are not to be trusted. The Dursleys taught him that fact. When he did trust an adult, for some reason or other, they turned on him. All except her.

'Why am I suddenly thinking of her?' he thought with a contemplative frown. The 'her' in his life had been the librarian during his primary school years. He had only known her for two years before she retired. She taught him the joys of reading and exploring the adventures only that books could give. She offered the school's library as a sanctuary from the bullying of Dudley and his gang. She taught him how to retain what he read for when he wasn't allowed to read. He never took a book out of the library. He had been afraid of what Dudley would do to it and the punishment his Uncle would dish out for its destruction.

She hadn't been scared of the Dursley or Dudley. She always had a kind word or two for him and he never forgot her kindness or her lessons. He had been very sad when she retired. She did promise to keep in touch but she never had. He was certain that she had written, she has always kept her promises. He sighed. He just knew that the Dursleys had destroyed them, just like they had tried to keep his Hogwarts' letters from him. 'I wonder how many times she wrote before giving up on me?' he sighed, looking up at the sky when a shadow fell over him.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" came a woman's voice startling him out of his thoughts.

"Miss Susan?" Harry blinked and blinked again. He didn't really believe in coincidence but the person he was just thinking about was standing in front of him!

Miss Susan Pevensie was a stately, elderly lady who held herself with a quiet regal grace which seemed to come naturally to her. She peered at Harry over her wire-rimmed glasses. Then she smiled and Harry felt the warmth of it coursing through him as he stood up.

"My, how you've grown, young man. The scrawny child that I helped has turned into a fine young man."

Harry wanted to snort at being called a fine young man as he stood to embrace his once mentor and only true childhood friend. "What are you doing in this neighborhood?" he asked as he stepped out of her hug.

She smiled, peering into his face. "I had to go to London for business and I wanted to visit my old library to see if they are keeping it up to date. Someone told me that you were had turned out badly and was going to a boarding school for wayward boys."

Harry winced. The Dursleys had been putting out for years that he went to St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. 'Just shows you how much they really can't stand me,' Harry thought as he tried to think of a way to tell Miss Susan what he was doing without breaking any Wizarding Laws.

"Um. I hope you aren't believing them?" he asked, nervously. He wasn't sure why he wanted her approval but he did. "I actually go to a boarding school in Scotland for gifted young people." Remembering what Hermione told him about saying that to her family when they asked.

"Oh? Is that so?" she smiled at him. "Well, I can see for myself that the rumors are false. Anyone with half a mind could see that. Honestly, people are getting more and more blind these days." She sat down in the swing beside him. "Do you still live with your relatives? Are you free this summer? If I remember right, you must be at least fifteen. I usually hire a boy about your age to help me around the manor. Would be interested? The pay isn't much."

Harry thought for a moment. On one hand, he wasn't suppose to leaving the protection of the wards. However, he knew that his relatives were planning on a vacation soon and weren't planning on taking him with them. 'They never do,' he thought with a grimace. 'Dumbledore isn't my guardian. I really don't need his permission to go. He did promise to keep me informed, Yeah. like that's going to happen. He doesn't like me to write to my friends.' Looking up at his former mentor, Harry shrugged. "I have nothing better to do. My Aunt and Uncle are planning on a trip anyways. I'm not invited."

He thought he saw a flash of emotion in her eyes but it was fleeting. "Well that's settled. Let's go visit them. I want to get their permission."

0o0o0o0

Harry's head was spinning. He was on his way to the countryside, to Miss Susan's home! Somehow, he had given his jailers the slip. His relatives were more than happy to give Miss Susan permission to hire Harry for the summer, provided that he sends a part of his salary home. "So that he won't be wasteful and spend it on junk," Uncle Vernon had said. Harry knew that he would never see that money again but he didn't care. He was away from Privet Drive and the Dursleys for the rest of the summer. 'They even had signed papers, at Miss Susan's urging. "Just to keep it all legal and above board," she had told them.'

The train ride was peaceful and long. Miss Susan chatted with him about her home. She had inherited from an old college professor that had been killed in a train accident, along with the rest of her family.

Harry watched as his former mentor's eyes darkened with old grief and memories. Then she shook herself and smiled at him. "Oh don't mind me, Harry," she said. "The old tend to wander in their memories from time to time."

From the train station, they traveled in a horse drawn cart. Miss Susan smiled down at him. "I rode in this very cart, the first time I came here along with my brothers and sister. I was the second oldest. Peter was eldest at fourteen, I was twelve, Edmund was 10 and Lucy was eight. It was during the war. Mum wanted us safe from the Blitz and the professor took us in. Ah! We're home!"

Harry gaped in awe at the manor house. It wasn't Hogwarts. Well nothing could top the magical castle, but it seemed to have its own quiet 'magic.' It spoke of peace and safety. It seemed to call to Harry, offering him a chance to heal.

"I should warn you. My care takers, 'The Macreadys,' are a bit strict, but they are good people. They just don't know how to deal with children. They won't harm you. I won't allow it. They will expect a good day's work but Mrs. Macready is a good cook and likes to bake. She will expect you to eat everything on your plate," she smiled.

Harry grinned back. He was going to like living and working here.

0o0o0o0

The next few days, Harry was busy with his new duties. First he was up at dawn. His chores before breakfast consist of helping take care of the pony and mucking out the stables. Besides the pony, they had a milch cow, two goats and a flock of geese. He learnt real fast to stay out of the way of those noisy buggers. If you turned your back on them, they were nastier than Dudley and his gang.

After breakfast, he helped around the manor. Summer time was the time they did a lot of cleaning and the yard work was unending. He enjoyed every moment of it. At least it was better than doing chores at the Dursleys. Here he was praise for his efforts, getting paid, and all he wanted to eat.

In the evenings, he was allowed to work on his summer homework and had unlimited access to the huge manor library. Hermione would've thought she had died and gone to heaven with all these books. True they were muggle books but the library was vast and comprehensive.

Miss Susan was a wonderful hostess and employer. She would engage him in conversation about anything and everything. She couldn't help him with his school homework and he really couldn't ask her for help as she was after all a muggle. But it felt great to be treated as a human being, rather than a freak or worse a savior.

Mr. Macready was easy going and Harry was able to get along with the older gentleman. "Call me Uncle Amos, son," the old farmer said. "I have grandsons your age. It's a right shame that they live so far away. They would've been helpin' me this year but my son and his wife wouldn't allow it." Harry smiled shyly and nodded. He did all the lifting and heavy work to spare Uncle Amos' bad back.

Mrs. Macready, Aunt Flo to those that she favored, was a stern but fair woman who ruled the kitchen with an iron fist or rather an iron ladle. Woe betide anyone that tracked mud onto her spotless floors or came to the table with dirty hands. Harry was fast becoming one of her favorites as he would do anything for her with no complaints. It also helped that he cleaned his plate and often asked for thirds.

Harry had been there for two weeks when he found an empty room in one of the upstair wings. Tucked against the far wall was an ornate, hand carved wardrobe.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Miss Susan asked, standing at the door.

Harry smiled. "Yes." He could feel it radiating magic. It seemed to be calling him to enter it.

When he opened the door, he found it so filled with old fur coats he couldn't past them to the back of the wardrobe. He held out a hand as he stepped into it, worming his way through the coats towards the pull of magic. Vaguely, he heard Miss Susan calling his name.

Ignoring her call, he moved through the darkness. He brushed the fur that seemed to engulf him in an almost loving embrace. He still couldn't feel the back wall of the wardrobe.

'How big is this thing?' He was starting feel a chill of uneasiness. He finally hit the back wall and as he ran a hand over it, he felt a door knob.

He turned the knob and the door sprung open. Harry was suddenly blinded by a bright light.

0o0o0o0

Remember, reviews are welcomed, flames aren't. Until next time. --GF


	2. Sweet Merlin!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

Chapter 2: Sweet Merlin!

Ignoring her call, he moved through the darkness. He brushed the fur that seemed to engulf him in an almost loving embrace. He still couldn't feel the back wall of the wardrobe.

'How big is this thing?' He was starting feel a chill of uneasiness. He finally hit the back wall and as he ran a hand over it, he felt a door knob.

He turned the knob and the door sprung open. Harry was suddenly blinded by a bright light.

0o0o0o0

Blinking away tears from the sudden brightness, Harry tried to shield his eyes with his forearm. A quick check behind him showed only blackness with a small sliver of light. He could barely make out Miss Susan's muffled voice. Before him was a rolling summer meadow with heather and wild flowers, some rocky out croppings and scrub bushes. 'To go forward or go back?' Harry mused, 'It looks like the highlands and so peaceful.'

The rolling hills of the meadow seemed to go on forever. A soft summer breeze danced among the foliage as he turned slowly in a full circle. The door! The door was no where to be seen. It had vanished behind him.

"Greetings young Child of Merlin," came a deep, resonant voice.

Harry whipped around. Standing majestically on a small rise was the biggest lion he had ever seen. 'Merlin! I'm dead,' Harry thought. ' No way would I be able to out run him or fight him.'

"Child of Merlin. Be at peace. I am Aslan," the lion spoke in a deep rumbling tone.

"Where am I?" Harry whispered as he studied the lion. The words majestic, proud, regal came to his mind as he took in the lion's appearance until he came to his eyes. They were glowing amber orbs. Within them he could see intelligence, wisdom and a soul-deep sadness. Harry felt like he could drown in those eyes. For some unexplained reason, he knew he was safe while in this being's presence.

"You are at the beginning of my lands," Aslan said as he turned away. "Come. Walk with me, Child of Merlin. You have nothing to fear here."

"My name is Harry Potter. I don't understand. Am I dead?" Harry whispered. His voice seemed somehow out of place here.

"No Harry Potter. You are not dead," Aslan said with a rumbling chuckle. "Come. I will explain why I have brought you here."

Harry ran to catch up with his regal guide. Walking beside him, Harry realized just how huge Aslan was. He barely came up to the lion's massive shoulder! 'He can't be real. No lion is this huge!'

"You may run your hand through my mane, young Harry," Aslan spoke softly as they moved through the meadows. "I am quite real."

"I don't understand, sir. Why am I here?" Harry's mind was reeling. 'How did he know what I was thinking? Why did he bring me here? Where's here?'

Aslan stopped for a moment to survey his surroundings. "A great imbalance has occurred in the World of the Sons of Adam and Children of Merlin. You, my child, are the fulcrum who will restore balance. You are here to learn the Deep Magics, in doing so you will heal and finally, you will help reunite the lost with the found. "

Harry paused. "But. . .Dumbledore. . ."

"Even so, Child of Merlin. Here the mistakes he has made on your behalf will be redressed. An old friend has agreed to take on your tutelage. How long you will walk these lands depends on how quickly you learn what he has to teach."

"But my friends, school?"

"They will be waiting for you when you return. Have no fear, Child of Merlin. I will not allow you to leave until you are ready to face your destiny."

"Then you know about the prophesy?"

Aslan turned. Harry looked deeply into shimmering golden eyes brimming with sorrow. "Forgive me, my child, for what I am about to tell you?"

Harry nodded hesitantly, a bit over whelmed with everything he'd been told so far.

Aslan sighed, a deep rumbling sigh of remorse. "I allowed that prophesy to be spoken. I never meant it to be the instrument of your sufferings. But know this, Child of Merlin," The lion peered into Harry's eyes. "Prophesies are only a guideline, not to be taken verbatim. They can only be interpreted _'after'_ they have come to pass. Dumbledore and one other made that prophesy self-fulfilling. Here you will discover the true power within all prophesies."

"Then I won't have to be a murderer?" Harry asked with hope in his eyes.

Aslan lowered his eyes and started to walk away.

As they walked, Harry noticed a tower in the distance. 'That must be where we are heading,' he thought. 'This meadow seems like it goes on forever. I'm getting tired and hungry.'

The tower was actually connected to a small thatched roofed building that which had a small stream running beside it, feeding into a small pond. A water wheel was slowly turning in the stream. The tower and building were surrounded by trees. Harry could make out a small garden off to one side in a clearing.

An aged man stood by the front gate smoking a long clay pipe. He appeared to be waiting. He was dressed like a figure from Arthurian legend in a grey tunic and breeches. As Harry drew closer he could see salt and pepper hair pulled back into a pony tail and mercurial grey eyes.

"Emrys, I bring you a student I wish for you to train in the Deep Magics," Aslan rumbled regally. "Harry Potter. He needs your wisdom and teachings in this time of imbalance. He carries a heavy burden and those that were to prepare him have been found wanting."

Harry peered at the man in question. That name. It seemed familiar. He had heard it before. . . The man puffed on his pipe a few moments before answering.

"So mote it be, my Lord Aslan," Emrys said with a slight bow of reverence before turning to look Harry over for a moment. "The Deep Magics are already reaching out. What about the dark magic residing within him? It hinders him. Something is drawing his magic and his life force. He would need a cleansing first else the Deep Magics will not accept him. "

Aslan turned to Harry. "Will you stay and learn Harry Potter? Emrys will help and guide you in your studies. Will you trust him and me with your well being?"

Harry felt the weight of Aslan's gaze upon him. He felt he was being weighted in the balance. He could say no but there was no way for him to get home. The only way was to stay and learn. He had wanted more training. Ever since he had heard about the prophesy, he had felt like he was drowning and there wasn't anyone he could turn to for help. Trust was always an issue with him. So many had broken it in his life but something was different here. He knew that Aslan would never betray his trust.

Coming back to himself, Harry gave a curt nod. "Yes. I trust you, Aslan," he said, solemnly.

Aslan took a deep breath and gave a soundless roar. Harry stood still as the wind from Aslan's hot breath enveloped him. A sharp pain erupted from his scar but only for a moment. Then a calming warmth washed over him. For the first time in memory, he felt whole, loved and safe. He felt free to be just Harry.

On sudden impulse when the breath ended, Harry threw himself at the lion, burying his face into the coarse mane. Tears flowed unchecked as he cried for his parents, Cedric and Sirius, and the childhood he'd lost. Something he had never allowed himself to do. He knew that he would give his life if Aslan asked it.

Aslan purred as he comforted the boy. Harry could feel the rumbling in his soul. A hand touched his shoulder. Peeking out of the mane, Harry looked up at Emrys.

"Tis no shame to cry, Harry. From the looks of things, you were over due. Come let's get you settled, my young apprentice."

Relunctantly Harry stepped away. "Do you have to go?" he asked Aslan.

Aslan gave Harry a brief nuzzle before turning away. "I will be checking on you often. Have no fear, Child of Merlin. I will be back."

'Child of Merlin? Wait. Now I remember where I heard that name?' Turning to Emrys, Harry's mouth dropped. "Sweet Merlin! You're Merlin!"

0o0o0o0

Wow! I couldn't believe the response for this story. You guys rock! A point of clarification. The darkness that Harry walked through was what was left of Narnia. The wardrobe according to canon was a door to the fabled land. When it was destroyed in book 7, it left the wardrobe to be a door to no where. Magic is a wonderful thing and can be used to explain the impossible. I do try to stay as close to canon as possible but sometimes it isn't. This is were artistic license comes into play. If done well, it can be believable.

I'm afraid all questions about Susan will have to wait until she reappears. Sorry. They will be answered. I promise.

Until next time. --GF


	3. Settling In

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

Chapter 3: Settling In

"Tis no shame to cry, Harry. From the looks of things, you were over due. Come let's get you settled, my young apprentice."

Reluctantly Harry stepped away. "Do you have to go?" he asked Aslan.

Aslan gave Harry a brief nuzzle before turning away. "I will be checking on you often. Have no fear, Child of Merlin. I will be back."

'Child of Merlin? Wait. Now I remember where I heard that name?' Turning to Emrys, Harry's mouth dropped. "Sweet Merlin! You're Merlin!"

0o0o0o0

Harry stared out his bedroom window at a seemingly endless meadow. He had been given the second highest room in the tower, the top floor was Merlin's work room. A loud explosion disrupted Harry from his contemplation as dust sifted from the ceiling. Shaking his head, he checked his room for any damage. Merlin was worse then Neville when it came to blowing up cauldrons! This hadn't been the first time that Merlin had caused something to go boom.

The room was larger than Dudley's second bedroom, but smaller than his dorm room at Hogwarts. It even had its own bathroom and the nicest thing about it was it was all his.

Merlin informed him that he could decorate it any way he wanted as long as he kept it clean. Since he didn't have to worry about Gryffindor or Slytherin rivalry, he decided that the earthy tones of the stone walls were good enough for him. The deep richness of the mahogany wood that framed both window and bed didn't need much in coloration. The blankets and curtains were green, not Slytherin green but green of the deep forest. All in all, Harry was quite pleased with how well his room turned out. A wardrobe tucked in a corner contained several tunics, breeches and wizarding robes.

He had lost count of the number of days he had been here. Aslan hadn't said how long Harry would remain here, but the impression he got from Merlin. . . Merlin, what a concept! He was staying with 'Merlin!' The Merlin! Ron and Hermione would never believe him if he was able to tell them since he didn't have a way to contact them. Merlin explained that he would see them all in good time. Yeah right!

Anyways, Harry had been told he was there to heal and learn. The first thing Merlin had done was to start feeding him potions. The second thing was he started teaching Harry how to make those potions.

"Knowledge is power and Magic without knowledge is nothing," Merlin would say. "And please lad, stop using my name as a swear word. If you must swear, swear by Aslan and his mane. I am just an old wizard and nothing special."

Harry found that he slept quite a lot and mostly without nightmares. The funny thing was when he did have one Aslan would stop it with a roar. He mentioned this to Merlin.

"Ah. Aslan is already at work healing you, my boy. The mind is a complex yet simple thing. A child's mind should be on life's mysteries and not on death and destruction. Aslan is simply showing your mind that your nightmares are just that – night terrors. Frankly, I would have been worried if you weren't having them. It would mean you had started down the road to accepting the Dark Path and losing your caring nature."

"Then I'm not going Dark?"

"By the Lion's Mane, did I not say that? If anything, I would say you were going grey. Neither light or dark," Merlin smiled as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "A very fine neutral color if you ask me," he smirked, picking off an imaginary bit of lint from his grey robe.

Harry had tried not to snort. Merlin was definitely a grey wizard by all historical accounts.

"Harry! Where are you, lad?" Merlin called, breaking into the raven-haired boy's thoughts. "Time for lunch."

"Coming!" Harry turned his back to the window.

When he have seated himself at his place at the table, Harry asked, "Why is the meadow always green? Since I've been here, it hardly ever rains. It's too weird."

Merlin sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he placed a pot of stew on the table. "We are at the beginnings of Aslan's Country. I was wondering when you would notice. I think the adults in your life have gravely underestimated you, child. You are far more observant than they give you credit for."

Helping himself to the stew, Harry hid his blush. Since he had arrived, he knew that he would never go hungry. Merlin wasn't the greatest cook but what he did manage was edible and filling. Harry helped in the kitchen between lessons and Merlin had given him a list of chores to do. "It helps to keep a young minds and bodies out of trouble if they are doing something useful," he had once said.

Another thing Harry noticed was that Merlin was as quick to praise as he was to admonish as needed. Merlin was definitely different than what he was used to at Hogwarts. He was here to learn and Merlin always answered all of his questions no matter how trivial they seemed. In fact, one of his first lessons that he had learned upon arriving was to ask questions even if they seemed foolish. "The only foolish question is the one unasked, my boy."

"Well, then." Merlin said, breaking again into Harry's thoughts. "Here is the book I want you to read. It'll answer all your questions about Aslan's Country. Also, here is a book on meditation. We need to start working on clearing your mind and deal with the reasons behind the nightmares. And don't forget to do your chores this afternoon."

The chores Merlin had Harry do were nothing compared to what he had to do at the Dursleys. Besides keeping his room clean, Harry had to help weed the garden, tend to the public living areas such as the kitchen, bathroom and sitting areas. Merlin's quarters and work space were off limits to Harry. He could only enter by invitation. Despite this, Merlin did not allow him to become a house elf. In fact, the legendary wizard did his share of maintenance as well. And on top of everything, Harry was allowed to use his magic whenever he wanted!

"You were given the gift of magic for a reason, lad. So of course, you need to use it," Merlin said.

"But won't I get expelled?"

"Who's going to know? We aren't in England anymore, lad. I won't have you over tired doing drudge work. We have better things to do with your time here."

Harry lost track of the days as Merlin tested him on all aspects of magic. Merlin even found the blocks that had been placed on Harry over the years. First was the block placed by his parents against accidental magic which was easy to removed since it had eroded with time. One had been placed by someone when Harry was around eleven. This one took a bit to remove as it had been placed by a powerful wizard. The only one that came to Harry's mind was Dumbledore. Neither Harry or Merlin could understand why this block had been placed. Harry felt betrayed when it had been discovered.

However, it was the block that he imposed on himself because of the Dursleys that surprised Harry the most.

"Harry. By trying to starve and abuse you, they in effect placed, their own 'block' on your magic. This block weakens you, and makes you hold back your magic to avoid punishment. You must realize that your aunt and uncle, for the most part, are very sick and twisted people," Merlin explained.

"You must realize that non-magical people have their own brand of '_magic_.' It is called '_imagination_.' Without imagination, all muggle arts and sciences just wouldn't exist. By punishing you for getting high scores in your education, they have effectively crushed your thirst for knowledge. You and I will be addressing these issues. Thankfully, you are still young enough to deal with this. It'll take time, but we have all the time in the world."

0o0o0o0

One of Harry's favorite rooms was the library. It had every book imaginable, from muggle mysteries to the latest potion theory. Hermione would think she was in heaven if she could see Merlin's library. One of Merlin's strict rules was Harry was to spend time reading when he wasn't doing chores or lessons. Merlin wanted Harry to recapture his thirst for knowledge. At supper, Merlin would ask Harry what he had read that day. They had many discussions on various topics, from the benefits of Wolfsbane to Prime Minister's latest political speech.

Merlin felt Harry should have a very well rounded education, both in magic and in the world in general. Magic was all well and good, but it was only one part of the world as a whole. Harry needed to see the whole picture and not just the narrow boundaries of the Wizarding World.

Each night as Harry settled for bed, he would glance out his window. The stars never changed, the sky was always cloudless and the moon was always full. He smiled as he tried to yet again find the dog star. His magic was healing and in time, so would his soul.

0o0o0o0

Another perfect day dawned. Harry could hear the birds outside his window. He was getting a little tired of the perfection, and there was something to be said for thunderstorms and snow.

"Harry! Lad! Rise and Shine! We have company!" Came Merlin's voice.

Aslan?

Harry hurried through his morning routine and bounded down the stairs. Sitting at the table was a tall, stately person of unknown age. Harry would have guessed about 25, but he couldn't be sure. The man was wearing a homespun tunic and tan breeches over which he wore a blue tabard with the symbol of a golden rampant lion.

"Harry, my lad. Come and meet King Peter. He is here to look you over."

Harry blinked. A king? Huh? What?

King Peter smiled. "Now Merlin. Don't frighten him. I am just Peter to my friends."

0o0o0o0

Thank you everyone for the reviews. Frau and I are very pleased at the comments about the closing of chapter 2. In fact, I understand a few readers did a spit take at the ending. Frau and I aren't responsible for damaged monitors.

No Frau and I aren't going to go into full detail about Harry's training with Merlin. We have other things planned for him. However, we do have mention a few training sessions to move the story the way we want it to go.

Thanks again for the reviews. Keep them coming. Special thanks to Frau for proofing and co-writing.

Until next time. --GF


	4. Meeting the Neighbors

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

Chapter 4: Meeting the Neighbors

"Harry! Lad! Rise and Shine! We have company!" Came Merlin's voice.

Aslan?

Harry hurried through his morning routine and bounded down the  
stairs. Sitting at the table was a tall, stately person of unknown  
age. Harry would have guessed about 25, but he couldn't be sure. The  
man was wearing a homespun tunic and tan breeches over which he wore  
a blue tabard with the symbol of a golden rampant lion.

"Harry, my lad. Come and meet King Peter. He is here to look you  
over."

Harry blinked. A king? Huh? What?

King Peter smiled. "Now Merlin. Don't frighten him. I am just Peter  
to my friends."

0o0o0o0

Harry was in awe of King Peter. The man, although a king, was very easy to talk to. He did use formal English with a lot of thees, thous and for-soothes which drove Harry to distraction, but Harry could understand the gist of what he was saying. When Peter learned that Susan Pevensies had became his guardian, the man was overjoyed with the news. He asked Harry all sorts of questions about the lady.

"Why do you want to know these things, sir?" Harry asked, a little suspiciously.

Peter rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, didst she never speak of her family?" he countered. Harry gave a slight nod, not really sure where this was going.

"Forsooth, she is my sister. When Narnia was in its last days, she didst forsake Aslan and renounced her time in Narnia. So she was unable to come to Aslan's Country with the rest of us. Tis a sad thing to walk through life bereft of family and faith."

That statement Harry could relate to as he too walked alone. He had been very grateful that Miss Susan had taken him away from his abusive relatives and given him a true home.

Before Peter left, he arranged a schedule for training. "Aslan wants thee to be as well-trained and as knowledgeable as possible. So expect several noteworthy instructors for training, myself among them."

"But when will I have the time? I mean I do have to return to school?" Harry asked feeling a bit overwhelmed.

Peter smiled. "Are we not in Aslan's Country? Time has no meaning here. He is allowing thee an opportunity to become the man thou wert meant to be. Use it well."

And Harry did just that. It didn't take long for him to go through his studies from first year to fifth. Merlin saw to that for he was an exacting taskmaster. Although Harry did have a few problems with potions. Snape hadn't made learning potions appealing, the snarky professor just about killed any interest he may have had in the art. Merlin at least made the lessons interesting. "Even mistakes have their uses in learning, my boy," the aged wizard would say. "They teach us not to repeat them but also, they open new possibilities as well."

0o0o0o0

"Harry! Lad! Your tutors are here!" Merlin called out.

Harry looked up from weeding the garden to see four people waiting for him. Brushing off the dirt from his clothing, he stepped closer curious about the four figures in shadow. He didn't quite recognize them but he did have the feeling that he should.

"Harry," Merlin explained. "These fine people are the four founders of Hogwarts and your tutors. You will give them the same respect and attention as you would me."

"Yes sir." Harry tried to dust off the dirt as he stared at them. 'Just great. He thought, 'they would come when it was my chore to weed the garden. Bloody Hell.' Harry fought down the urge to hex the amused look off his mentor's face.

Harry's head was reeling. He felt so bewildered. Not only was he staying with Merlin, the four founders of Hogswart were to be his tutors. So who else was going to show up? His parents? King Arthur? He snorted to himself. 'Yeah right. According to Merlin: 'Anything is possible in Aslan's Country'.'

0o0o0o0

Harry was hiding in the ancient apple tree at the far end of Merlin's orchard, trying to come to terms with everything. So many things just didn't make sense. He knew he was here to study and learn but there was more to it, wasn't there? He knew he should be thankful for the time he was spending with Merlin, but it seemed all like a dream.

"Child of Merlin," came a deep, rumbling voice breaking into Harry's thoughts.

"Aslan?" Harry hurriedly climbed out of the tree. The golden lion studied Harry for a moment, making the young wizard nervous.

"You are troubled, child of Merlin."

"Y-yes Sir. Am I dead?"

A loud rumbling sound could be heard. Harry could've sworn Aslan was  
laughing at him.

"No, Child of Merlin. You are not dead. You have to return to your world and play out the role Fate has dealt you. I brought you to my country to give you time."

"When do you think I will be returning?"

Aslan didn't answer him but look up into the cloudless sky. When he finally turned his amber gaze back to Harry, he gave a slight nod. "You will know, Child of Merlin. For now, you have much to learn."

"Will I see my parents or Sirius?"

"In time, Child of Merlin. As for your godfather, you will know what to do in time."

Harry blinked and almost swore under his breathe hoping Aslan didn't quite make out the choice words he was uttering.

"Come Child of Merlin," Aslan chuckled softly. "You need a day off from your studies. Climb on my back."

Harry smiled and did as the lion commanded. Soon the majestic lion was cavorting across the endless meadow like a young cub with Harry on his back. Aslan jumped high into the cloudless sky with carefree abandon as a laughing Harry, threw his arms out wide. This was better than flying, Quidditch and magic all rolled together!

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Aslan brought Harry back to Merlin's Keep. "Remember Child of Merlin, even adults have moments that can't be described by words. Never forget what it is to be a child."

Harry dismounted, burying his hands and face into the lion's mane, listening for a moment to the sound of the deep purring emitting from the lion's thick chest. In that moment, everything was right in his world that words just could be expressed, knowing that someone cared.

Merlin was waiting for him at the supper table when Harry entered the cottage.

"Enjoyed your day with Aslan, child?"

Stunned for a moment, Harry stuttered, "H-how. . . ?"

Merlin smiled and shrugged. With a wave of his hand at the food laden table, he said. "Come and eat and tell me about your day."

0o0o0o0

Sorry for the long delay in updating. Life has been a trip and a half. Between family matters, road trips, and health issues, not to mention sewing and everyday living, writing had to take a back seat. Well, Frau and I are back. Hopefully we can update more.

For those interested, I have started a yahoo group (GFFans). You can find the url on my profile. It's kinda dead at the moment, but I hope people will start chatting on it soon.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Yes, you will see more of Peter and the founders. I just wanted to introduce them first. Next chapter will be in more detail, hopefully.

Until next time. --GF and The Frau


	5. Lessons Learned

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

Chapter 5: Lessons Learned

Harry dismounted, burying his hands and face into the lion's mane, listening for a moment to the sound of the deep purring emitting from the lion's thick chest. In that moment, everything was right in his world. He was so caught up that he couldn't speak.

Merlin was waiting for him at the supper table when Harry entered the cottage.

"Enjoyed your day with Aslan?"

Stunned for a moment, Harry stuttered, "H-how. . . ?"

Merlin smiled and shrugged. With a wave of his hand at the food laden table, he said. "Come and eat and tell me about your day."

0o0o0o0

Harry stood in front of the mirror studying his reflection. The face looking back at him had a well trimmed goatee and mustache. He was quite proud of it. Brushing back a lock of his long, silky hair which now fell past his shoulders, Harry gave a smirk and a nod of approval.

Due to his relatives neglect, he would always remain small in stature but he had managed to develop some definite muscle to cover his slender frame. 'Wiry, I think that's the word writer's use,' he thought, checking himself out as he reached for his tunic.

As before, he had no clue on how much time had passed. If anything, he was sure it was a very long time judging by how developed his body was. He knew he had spent days with Merlin, learning everything he needed to know about magic in general, as well as the Druidic magics of old.

Kings Peter and Edmund schooled him in politics and leadership. From Queen Lucy he learned the best lesson of all, compassion was a strength--not a weakness. She also taught him courtly manners and etiquette.

His hardest lessons came from Godric and Salazar. They schooled him in all forms of combat magic and weaponry. They tended to beat the snot out him on a regular basis, that is until he figured out how to turn the tables on them. The two wizards liked to team up against Harry to get him used to fighting more than one opponent at a time. Harry snorted, remembering the first time he had beaten them two-on-one in a duel. To say they were surprised would be an understatement.

To add insult to injury, Rowena, Lucy and Helga had been watching from the sidelines, giving moral support. The ladies laughed themselves silly as the red-faced wizards struggled back to their feet.

'All in all it was a good day.' Harry thought.

"Harry, Lad!" Merlin's voice called up to him, breaking into his daydream.

"When you are finished admiring yourself, come down. You have visitors."

Harry came bounding down the stairs to see who was waiting. He didn't think he had any lessons today. Merlin would've told him a breakfast. Standing by the old wizard with their back to Harry were two people he didn't recognize. Until they turned around, that is. The man had messy black hair and glasses, and the woman had the most stunning green eyes Harry had ever seen.

"D. . .dad? Mmmum?"

"Harry!"

0o0o0o0

Aslan gazed down from the craggy outcropping over-looking the mill as three people came out.

Harry looked up at the majestic lion for a moment before something his mother said recalled his attention.

Slowly, the lion stepped down the rock formation to meet the trio.

"Sons of Merlin, Daughter of Morgana," Aslan said when he approached.

James and Lily knelt in front of the regal lion. "It's not time to leave. I'm not ready. I've still much to learn besides, I just met my parents. I can't. . . " Harry stammered in panic as tears rolled down his face. "Sirus? Where is Sirius?"

Aslan breathed on Harry. "You are ready, Son of Merlin. If you had said you were, you would've proven otherwise. You have today with your parents as my gift to you for all of your hard work. As for Sirius Black, that is a wrong for you to correct. The Deep Magic has shown you much, you know what to do."

Harry bowed his head. " You are right, Aslan. I know what I must do, but I am afraid."

"Be not afraid, child. Remember all you've been taught."

"Harry. We are so proud of you," Lily said, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "We will always be with you."

"Padfoot is just inside the Veil. He's waiting for you to call him back," James said, coming to stand with Lily. "There is much we need to tell you before you leave."

"Then I will leave you to it," said Aslan as he turned away.

0o0o0o0

The day was everything that Harry had dreamed about for years. Even when he was locked in his cupboard, he had wanted one more day with his parents. He wanted to know if they had loved him. To feel his mother's arms around him one more time. To hear stories from his father, to bask in their love and approval. It seemed to both last forever and to fly by quickly.

"Harry, you need to get to Gringotts," James instructed. "Ask for Griphook. He's the Potter's account manager. He will have in his possession a copy of our will, the Potter family grimoire which will have the family history and heritage tree."

"I know Griphook," Harry said with a smile. "He gave me my first ride at Gringotts. How come he never said anything?"

" Albus Dumbledore," James snarled. "Blame him. He wants to keep you humble and out of touch. He wants you ignorant of the Wizarding World and your place in it. By doing so, he keeps you dependant on him. He doesn't know the Deep Magic. There is no such thing as 'the Greater Good.' You need to ask the greater good for who?

You know what the Deep Magic says about life. Each life is precious."

"That's right, Harry," Lily piped in. "I didn't invoke the Deep Magic for that man to play his little games with my precious child!" Lily's eyes flashed with anger in the sunlight.

"Mum? How did you know about the Deep Magic?"

Lily smiled. "It's in the Potter grimoire. Your father allowed me to read it when we were married, after he added me to it."

"Why isn't a copy of it in Merlin's library? He has every book that's been in print."

Lily smiled. "You weren't ready for it. You would not have found it until then."

0o0o0o0

Harry laid on a bed of sweet grass as a warm soft breeze whispered around him. He stared up at the stars as they came out one by one. He had watched in the fading sunlight as Aslan left with his parents earlier and still couldn't move from this spot. Here he had watched them until he could no longer see them in the distance. He hadn't moved since.

His time in Aslan's Country had run its course. He was going to miss this place, but he knew he didn't belong. His time was up. He hadn't wanted to admit it but Aslan was right, he was ready. It had been the healing balm he needed. He had much to do back in the wizarding world. He wanted to see Susan again. He had many messages to give her.

"Harry," Merlin said, breaking into Harry's quiet comtemplation. "You need to come in, Lad. You missed supper."

"Wasn't hungry."

"I know Lad," Merlin said sadly as he sat down by Harry. For a moment neither spoke but watched the stars for sometime.

"I am so proud of you, my son," Merlin finally broke the silence. "You have brought great joy to me here in Aslan's Country. You have been a delight to teach. You are a student any teacher would be proud to claim. Never let anyone say differently. You have grown into a fine young man. Hold your head high and remember the Deep Magic."

Harry didn't say anything as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I have named you my heir. In fact, you are my heir through your mother's line."

Harry looked over eyes wide at his mentor. "Really? How come you never said? You knew how I wanted a family!" A bit of hurt colored his voice.

"Because Aslan wished it," Merlin chided. "Have I not taught you anything? All things have their proper time and place. You needed a mentor first and I provided that. You were in such awe of me when you first came to my mill. Now you can see me as family. Aslan's time is infinite but our's sadly isn't. Do you understand?"

Harry sighed, closing his eyes. "Yes Merlin. I understand." And he did. It was hard to feel anger. Aslan was Aslan, after all. He commanded love and respect just by being himself. Harry could feel the Deep Magic stirring within him acknowledging the truth of his thoughts.

He turned his gaze back to the stars. He was going to miss this place.

0o0o0o0

I couldn't believe that the last update for this story was back in June. le sigh Many apologies for the delay. Well, better late then ever. With Yukiko finished, Frau and I can turn our attention to other stories.

Thanks everyone for the reviews. You have been awesome. Check out my profile, if you are interested in joining my yahoo group. It's pretty quiet but next month I hope it'll get active. I plan on posting an original story there as I work on it for NoNaWriMo.

Until next time. --GF


	6. Time

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't. –GF

Chapter 6: Time

"Because Aslan wished it," Merlin chided. "Have I not taught you anything? All things have their proper time and place. You needed a mentor first and I provided that. You were in such awe of me when you first came to my mill. Now you can see me as family. Aslan's time is infinite but our's sadly isn't. Do you understand?"

Harry sighed, closing his eyes. "Yes Merlin. I understand." And he did. It was hard to feel anger. Aslan was Aslan, after all. He commanded love and respect just by being himself. Harry could feel the Deep Magic stirring within him acknowledging the truth of his thoughts.

He turned his gaze back to the stars. He was going to miss this place.

0o0o0o0

Harry sat in his favorite chair in Merlin's library. Well, sitting was a relative term. His crossed feet were draped over the head rest, his back rested on the seat of the chair while his head dangled over the edge as he read. The book appeared to be a journal.

Merlin stood in the archway, bemused at his pupil's antics. Oh to be so young and flexible. He was going to miss the lad. He rather reminded him of another impulsive courageous lad. Now, if he could only get his hands on all the people who had ruined the boy's childhood. . . Well, thank Aslan for calling the lad to his country where the deep magic healed him. When the lad returns to his world, they won't recognize him.

A low rumble caught the ancient wizard's attention. Standing just outside the gate was Aslan.

Merlin gave a slight bow to the majestic lion. "Merlin, son of magic," Aslan said in his deep, calming voice. "It is time.

"Oh Aslan," he said, closing his eyes and placing a hand over them. " I'm going to miss that boy."

"You knew this day would come," Aslan chided, gently.

"I know, but still. . . "

"He needs to return. Is his gift ready?"

Merlin gave a slight nod. "You know as well as I do that he will not be able to take anything from this place."

Aslan gave a regal nod. "I know the ancient laws as well as you do. You have taught him them as well."

"I have."

"Then call him."

0o0o0o0

Harry was reading Albus Dumbledore's vision for the wizarding world. Since that day Harry talked with his parents, he knew that he needed to learn all he could about the man. So it was with this thought that Harry was reading Albus' own private journal that he had started right after he became Headmaster of Hogswarts.

For Harry, however, it became a study of Dumbledore's descent into senility. Albus of the Second World War Era was vastly different than the Albus that Harry was familiar with. Harry agreed with second chances and forgiveness but, there were some things that were unforgivable. After all, forgiveness was part of the deep magic and humans were invariably fallible especially Albus Dumbledore, it would seem.

Albus in his descent into senility allowed all the acclaim and accolades to go to his head; thus his belief in the 'greater good' as he saw it and his manipulations got out of hand.

Harry was currently rereading the passages that contained Dumbledore's dealings with Severus Snape. He had long since forgiven the man's treatment of him in class and at Hogwarts. After all, Snape was more of victim than Harry. The man had been badly bullied by Harry's own father and his friends.

"Great Aslan! The bloody idiot!" he swore loudly. "I can understand the need to keep Remus from being put down as a feral animal but to ignore a boy's pain and fright is inexcusable. What were you thinking Dumbledore? How did your behavior help the greater good when it drove an abused and frightened child to great evil? How could this be for the greater good? How dare you play god in that situation? To forgive the transgressor and punish the victim."

Flipping through the journal, Harry found the passages that dealt with Severus and the prophesy. Slamming the journal shut, Harry threw it across the room. "The fool actually caused the prophesy to come into play. . . 'born when the seventh month dies'? All prophesies are suggestive at best. The seventh month by which calendar? Did Albus take that into consideration? No! He just assumed! Bloody Hell!"

"Language Harry!" called Merlin, as he entered the library, dodging the tossed book.

Closing his eyes, Harry visibly tried to calm himself. Placing a hand over them, he said is a husky voice, "Albus and Riddle took stock in a prophesy that may or may not have come true and in doing so caused it to be set in stone. Did you know that Dumbledore took great delight in helping set Severus Snape up as a spy? All for the 'greater good'?"

"That, dear child, is the fallacy of prophesies. If they are true ones, they need no help from us mere mortals, and no one man knows what the greater good is," the ancient wizard commented. "Are you alright my boy?"

Harry looking up at his mentor with sad but knowing eyes. "Aye. I understand many things now. I have much to undo when I return."

"Aslan is here. He has come to take you back."

Spinning around, Harry's tirade ended. "But, but," Harry sputtered. "I'm not ready. What about my studies? I still have so much to learn."

"Aye, you do but not from me," Merlin agreed sadly, holding out a cloth wrapped gift.

"But I thought when I leave, I won't be able to. . ." Harry took the gift with a questioning look.

" Aslan has allowed you to take it with you," Merlin explained. "This book is keyed to my personal library. You can also use it to contact me if you wish. Remember, I am not truly dead, yet even if this is my home now."

Tears started to flow down Harry's cheeks. "Merlin, I. . .will never forget you."

Teary-eyed, Merlin pulled Harry into a tight embrace. "Nor I you, my child. You have been like a son to me. I have taught many in my time but you, child, have been a joy to teach. I am so very proud of you." Stepping back, Merlin placed both hands on either side of the boy's face and kissed his forehead. "So very proud," he whispered.

Harry felt something swell in his chest. He didn't want to go. This had became his home. Something he never had before. Oh Hogwarts felt like home when he was at school, but now, he now understood the adage, "home is where the heart is."

"It is time," came Aslan's voice resounding in the cottage. "Come, child of Merlin."

"It is not goodbye, child," Merlin said as he walked Harry out the door. "Remember, all times are Aslan's time. We will see each other again. I will be here, waiting."

Aslan turned and walked away. Harry gave one last longing look at the cottage, mill and orchard before turning to follow.

The meadow was as beautiful as always. A soft breeze danced on the wild flowers as the pair walked onward. Harry clutched the gift to his chest with one hand while the other clung to the hair of Aslan's mane.

When the cottage was no longer in sight, Aslan stopped. A distant call echoed on the wind.

Harry turned to see a great beast flying towards them. On the flying beast sat six humans. Harry wiped away the last of his tears as the beast came down to land.

Shielding the bright sun from his eyes with a hand, Harry recognized his parents, Salazar Slytherin, Peter, Edmund and Lucy Pevensies as they dismounted.

"Harry!" Lily Potter called to him as she ran to embrace her son. Aslan stood aside to allow everyone to say their farewells.

Harry cried in his mother's arms as she ran her hands through his unruly hair. James came up and hugged the pair. How long they stood there only Aslan knew.

"Oh Harry," Lily sobbed. "We couldn't let you go without saying good bye."

"Right son," James said, slapping Harry on the back. "Plus I want you to take a message back to old Snape for us. Tell the greasy bat to stop tormenting you."

"James!" Lily protested, smacking her husband's arm. Turning back to Harry, she gave a watery smile. "Tell Severus we have long since forgiven him his role in our death and he needs to forgive himself or he'll never be whole."

High King Peter stepped forward, as James and Lily moved to the side. "Could you take a message to our sister, Susan for us?" Peter looked back at Edmund and Lucy.

Harry nodded. He had become quite fond of the Kings and Queen of Narnia. "Tell Susan that we miss her and forgive her. Tell her that we will be waiting with Aslan to welcome her home," Lucy said. Both Peter and Edmund nodded in agreement.

"We love her still," Edmund said.

"I will," Harry promised.

Salazar stepped forward. "Tom Riddle may have been my heir but when he died and gave you that scar, he made you his heir. You are my magical heir now, as well as Godric's. You know this from your studies. It doesn't matter if he has regained a body or not. Don't forget all you've been taught and remember, the answer to your problem lies in the dark ritual that Riddle used and in the Deep Magic."

Aslan stepped forward. "It is time." He turned and let out a blast of air. A door appeared where one hadn't been before. The door opened to total and unforgiving darkness.

"Tell the Head of my House the truth of my life and death and tell him I expect him to be a 'true' Slytherin," Salazar called. "Bring back the teachings of the Deep Magic. You have the Founder's blessings, Child of Merlin."

Harry gave everyone one last embrace before stepping in front of the door. Beyond the door and in the distance was a faint crack of light and a woman calling his name.

"Susan," Lucy said with deep sadness as Peter and Edmund embraced their younger sibling. "That's Susan's voice."

Harry turned to Aslan. "Thank you, Aslan, for everything." He buried his face into the lion's mane, breathing in one last long breath. He could hear Aslan purr. "It is time, Harry."

Stepping back, Harry wiped away a tear with the back of his hand. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I will always be with you, child of Merlin," Aslan said, nuzzling the wizard. "You must go," he rumbled, nudging Harry gently towards the door.

Darkness swirled around Harry as he stepped through and the door behind quietly closed. He could hear Susan's voice grow stronger with each step he took. The door behind him disappeared and the only way he could go was forward.

Pushing the wardrobe open as he stepped out, Harry found himself reverted back to his fifteen year old self but with a few difference. Gone were the broad shoulders and small beard but also gone was the malnourished body. He was still thin, but it was a lithe healthy thin. In his arms, he held tightly the wrapped book that Merlin had given him.

"HARRY!" Miss Susan said, rushing towards him, pulling him into an embrace.

"I'm back, Miss Susan. I'm home," he said as he returned her hug.

0o0o0o0

For those that think that Susan will be returning to Narnia, please note that this crossover is set after the final book. The darkness that Harry is walking through is what is left of Narnia. That world had ran out of time and is no more. Aslan's Country is what we call Limbo, the world between life and death.

Thanks for all the reviews. Yes, Frau and I did do well for NaNoWri. We managed to get in 50,447 words the day before the contest ended. Talk about pushing the deadline.

You can talk to me on my yahoo group. You can find the addy on my profile. Frau and I would love to hear from you.

Until next time. –GF and the Frau


	7. Grey Lady Down

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't. BTW, Frau and I are on a roll and thought to go another quick chapter so soon after posting chapter 6. Enjoy. –GF and Frau

Chapter 7: Grey Lady Down

Pushing the wardrobe open as he stepped out, Harry found himself reverted back to his fifteen year old self but with a few difference. Gone were the broad shoulders and small beard but also gone was the malnourished body. He was still thin, but it was a lithe healthy thin. In his arms, he held tightly the wrapped book that Merlin had given him.

"HARRY!" Miss Susan said, rushing towards him, pulling him into an embrace.

"I'm back, Miss Susan. I'm home," he said as he returned her hug.

0o0o0o0

When Susan was safely settled in bed, Harry returned with a tray of tea and biscuits. They talked into the night about Harry's experiences beyond the wardrobe. He also imparted the messages that her brothers and sister had sent.

"I can't believe Aslan has forgiven me," she said, through her tears. "I've carried the guilt of my betrayal since their deaths. Aslan once told me that he was in this world also and so I have been searching for him here."

"Did you ever find him?" Harry asked as he settled at the foot of her bed.

"At times, I thought I had," she said, sipping her tea. "Instead, I found several who needed my help."

"Like me."

"Like you," she said, leaning back against her pillows, looking into her cup. "You remind me of another young man that I once befriended. He had so much anger in him."

"What happened to him?"

"He fell into darkness. I couldn't stop him."

Harry sipped his tea. An ancient clock on the press ticked away the minutes before Harry said softly. "I'm sorry."

"It was his choice. He has long since regretted his decisions and is striving to atone for his mistakes," Susan said, closing her eyes.

"Do you still see him?" Harry asked, taking her empty cup.

"Sometimes, but not recently," she said in a tired voice. "I am tired, Harry."

Harry tucked her in and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, Miss Susan."

"I shall, Harry. I think for the first time in decades, I shall."

0o0o0o0o

The next morning, Harry was in the kitchen with Uncle Amos when they heard a loud crash of cutlery hitting the floor and an equally loud scream. Both men raced to Miss Susan's room.

Inside the door was the dropped breakfast tray with its smashed china and spilt tea, beside it stood a very pale Aunt Flo.

Harry looked over at Miss Susan and wondered why the noise hadn't awakened her. Then it became apparent. Miss Susan, although looking as if she was peacefully asleep, wasn't breathing. Sometime after he had left her for the night, she had silently and peacefully slipped away.

Tears flowed down his cheeks as Harry watched Uncle Amos check Miss Susan's pulse and reverently pull the sheet over the aged lady. Harry prayed to Aslan that she was now with her family and happy to be home.

The morning flew by as Harry was sent on errand after errand. Aunt Flo and Uncle Amos made all the necessary arrangements with the local vicar who was a nice old gentleman. Harry's presence had been explained away as the young orphaned ward of Miss Susan. He was staying for the summer helping around the estate and would leave for boarding school in the autumn.

The local coroner ruled Miss Susan's death was from natural causes, as she was getting on in years and her heart was in poor condition.

The day of the funeral was a blur for Harry. He stood with Aunt Flo and Uncle Amos. Miss Susan had out-lived all of her immediate family. So the funeral was mostly made up of life long friends and very distant cousins.

People passed by to offer their condolences and to pay their last respects. Harry's gaze focused mainly on the closed casket in front of him, that is, until a firm hand clamped on his shoulder forcing him to look up.

"Potter!" came a very familiar silky voice. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here? Do you know you are giving everyone fits over your disappearance?"

"Pro. . . Professor?" Harry was so dead. He had hoped that no one would find him before the summer was over.

"Let's take this back to the manor later, Severus," Uncle Amos said before Professor Snape could say another word.

"Please Severus, not here. You know she never liked a scene," Aunt Flo pleaded, pulling Harry closer to her and away from the scowling professor.

0o0o0o0

Harry hid himself in the library away from noise of the wake and hopefully away from Snape while Aunt Flo and Uncle Amos ushered his snarky professor into the parlor with the rest of the guests. Harry thankfully had been sent out to help in the kitchen. He thankfully wasn't needed and made good his escape.

Harry wasn't yet ready to return to Hogwarts and deal with the Headmaster. There was much he needed to do before that could happen.

Curling up in a corner chair, Harry examined his new book and the letter that Merlin had enclosed within it.

_"Harry,_

_Use this gift well. Since this book will only respond to you and you alone, no one will be allowed access to it. Please do not abuse this privilege as you have full and complete access to my personal library._

_To use it: write the subject you need and choose from the list that appears. The more words you use to describe the information you need, the more it will narrow your search. Example: Magic, transformation, animated dated from 401-1000. Then a list of all the books containing information on that criteria will appear._

_To talk to me, ask for my personal journal, write your inquiry in my journal and I will answer._

_I wish you well my son._

_--M"_

"Potter!"

Slamming the book closed with a start, Harry jumped out of his chair. "Yes, sir?" Standing in the door way was Harry's third least favorite person, right after Riddle and Vernon.

"Care to explain why you left your relatives and "Forgot" to inform anyone?" Professor Snape snarled, stepping into the rustic, book filled room.

"Dumbledore told me not to contact anyone unless it was an emerency as it wasn't safe. My relatives were planning a two week vacation and I wasn't invited," Harry explained, nervously. "Miss Susan was my favorite teacher in Primary. She helped protect me from Dudley and his gang. She offered to take me for the summer if my relatives signed over temporary guardianship."

"And you didn't consider contacting anyone? How arrogant of you," the professor mocked as he loomed closer.

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Sir, with all due respect, do you have any idea how I could have contacted anyone? Dumbledore took away Hedwig. He told all my friends not to contact me and telephones don't work in the Wizarding World. So, please sir, how could I contact anyone without being arrested for underage magic?"

Harry watched as the professor started to say something but changed his mind, closing his mouth with a snort.

"As for arrogance, sir," Harry continued, trying to be reasonable. "You saw my memories last year. I would never bully anyone like my father did." He watched his snarky professor's face closely. Although the man's face was like a closed book, Harry could see the tightening of the man's jaw.

Before the man had a chance to continue to berate him, Harry rushed on, in a more formal tone. "Sir, I formally wish to offer my apologies on the hell my father and his friends put you through. As heir apparent of an Ancient and Noble House, I wish to offer Professor Severus Snape recompense for the cruelty of my family." Harry got down on one knee. "If it's within my power, it shall be done."

0o0o0o0

For some reason, Frau and I couldn't put this story down this week and decided to do two chapters in one week. What a way to start the new year.

As for the reviews, you guys rock! To address a couple of concerns. The reason we chose to call Harry a 'child of Merlin' and not a 'son of Adam' was because he is magical and quite literally a child of Merlin's line. It just made sense. Plus Frau and I wanted to differentiate between a non-magical person and a magical one. We are sorry if anyone was offended but we felt the need to do this.

As for the snake familiar? Sorry. This story is finished in our minds already. All that is left is just typing it out.

As for crossovers, I will say again. Doing crossovers well isn't easy as it looks, but worth the effort if it's done right. A good rule of thumb in marrying two completely different genres is to find one thing they have in common and build on it.

Until next time. – GF and the Frau


	8. The Will of Miss Susan's

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Also, the history of the Wardrobe can be found in "The Magician's Nephew." Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

Chapter 8: The Will of Miss Susan

Harry watched as the professor started to say something but changed his mind, closing his mouth with a snort.

"As for arrogance, sir," Harry continued, trying to be reasonable. "You saw my memories last year. I would never bully anyone like my father did." He watched his snarky professor's face closely. Although the man's face was like a closed book, Harry could see the tightening of the man's jaw.

Before the man had a chance to continue to berate him, Harry rushed on, in a more formal tone. "Sir, I formally wish to offer my apologies on the hell my father and his friends put you through. As heir apparent of an Ancient and Noble House, I wish to offer Professor Severus Snape recompense for the cruelty of my family." Harry got down on one knee. "If it's within my power, it shall be done."

0o0o0o0

Severus Snape was a very puzzled man. On one hand, he still wanted to hold the grudge against the boy for what the father had done but now. With the invoking of the old magic, he didn't know what to do. He was required by magic to respond but how?

"Is there a time limit before I respond?"

"Take all the time you wish, Professor," Harry said, standing, giving a slight bow. "I do not want to cause anymore conflict between us. I am not my father or my god father. I am not now nor have I ever been a bully. If you must know, if I had been at Hogwarts at the same time as you and the Marauders, there would be a good chance I would have been the victim of their pranks as well."

Harry picked up his book, and looking over his shoulder as he left the room, he said, "I am in no hurry for your answer, Sir."

0o0o0o0

The elderly barrister sat behind the ancient desk that was once Professor Digory Kirke's, whom he had met once as a child.

It had been a week since the funeral of Miss Susan. The aged lady would be missed as she was a friend to all in the community and well known for her charity work. He sighed deeply as he peered over his spectacles at those gathered before him.

Mentally the barrister ticked off the list of people that were named in Miss Susan's will, all were present he noted, adjusting his spectacles.

His somber gaze made eye contact with everyone in the room. The Macready's sat stoically to one side of the room, while a fresh faced young man with green eyes sat on the window seat far from everyone. Sitting in front of the desk, daring anyone to speak to him, was a sour faced man in black. The village vicar was seated next to the dark man.

"Will Readings are always a solemn occasion," he said as he opened the file folder in front of him. "Miss Susan was well loved in this community. Her quiet grace lent elegance to the many gathering she appeared in. Her love of children and books were her passions. It is a pity she never married and had children of her own."

Picking up the parchment, he began reading. "This is the last will and testament of Miss Susan Pevensie who out lived her parents, and her three other siblings, Peter, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie. She never married nor did she have any children. She has split her estate among the following persons:

To the Macready family, Amos and Florence, I bequeath the following: the gardener's cottage in perpetuity, to be remanded back to the estate upon their death's. Also a annual allowance of 10,000 pounds sterling above and beyond their salaries until their death's. They have been good and faithful retainers and friends to the family.

To Vicar Lawrence: I bequeath an annual stipend of 1,000 pounds sterling to use in the many charities I have supported in the past. And a further 2,000 pounds sterling to per year to help in the upkeep of the vicarage as long as he is the Vicar in residence."

The barrister paused and looked up at the Macreadys and Vicar Lawrence and smiled. "Miss Susan was very adamant that you three were well taken care of. She considered the Macready's as family ever since she first met Mrs. Macready as a child during the Second War."

Flo dabbed her eyes with her hankie as Amos tightened his arm around her. Vicar Lawrence bobbed his head and muttered something about what a good woman she was.

The barrister continued. "This next part, she changed this past summer. She was most insistent that this be changed. She had a feeling her time was almost over and wanted to take care of 'her boys.' The elderly man peered over his glasses at Severus and Harry.

"Lastly, I have met and helped many young people in my live but I can never forget two young men that have touched my heart.

The first young man I met, so many years ago, found his way into my heart. He used to spend the summers with me here at Kirke Manor. His name is Severus Snape.

Not too long ago, I met the second child with a deep hunger for a loving family. Although I lost contact with him when I was forced out of my position in his primary school, I found him again this summer. His name is Harry Potter. I was granted full and complete custody of Harry by his Aunt and Uncle. I bequeath his custody and protection to Severus Snape. Please Severus, do not judge Harry by the actions of yourself and his father. If you can not find it within your heart to do this for me, to be a proper guardian to Harry, then allow the guardianship to pass to the Macready's as they already look to the boy as a grandson.

Lastly, to Severus Snape and Harry Potter, I bequeath joint ownership of Kirke Manor and everything entailed within its boundaries. May it always be a sanctuary from troubled times for the both of you. I ask that you don't sell this manor or its contents but use it as a home. I also bequeath the rest of my worldly goods and monies to both of you. Please look after Kirke Manor and the Macready's as I can no longer do so.

Do not grieve for me, my friends. I go to Aslan's Country where I hope to find peace and to be reunited with my brothers and sister. I pray Aslan will forgive me my betrayal so long ago."

The barrister set down the will and removed his spectacles. He wiped a lone tear from his eyes with his kerchief, before looking up. "So ends the reading of the last will and testament of Miss Susan Pevensie. Professor Snape, I have papers for you to sign."

0o0o0o0

It was evening, everyone had gone home. In an almost empty room, Harry stood in front of the ornate Wardrobe, the gate way to the once noble world of Narnia.

Through his studies, Harry now knew that the wardrobe had been carved from the wood of a very special apple tree. The tree came from an apple that was picked in Aslan's Country and later the core and seeds had been planted in the backyard by a very young Digory Kirke. When the tree had blown down in a storm, the late professor had the wood made into the Wardrobe that Harry was running his fingers over.

Harry's finger traced out the many curves of the reliefs carved into the wood. So lost in thought was Harry, he didn't hear anyone entering behind him.

"Potter. Harry," came the silky voice of Snape. "What do you think you are doing in here?"

Not turning around, Harry said softly, "Once a Queen or King of Narnia, always a Queen or King of Narnia. Long Live Queen Susan the Gentle. The queen is dead, long live the queen."

"Potter," Snape strolled into the room to stand by Harry. "Have you lost your mind? What are you muttering about?"

Harry opened the door of the wardrobe and tapped at the back wall panel. "Not at all, Professor. Not at all." Closing the door, Harry turned to face the man. "Anything I can help you with, Sir?"

Severus hmphed and scowled. "I have come to a decision on your ridicules offer."

"Oh?"

Harry noticed Snape, for some reason, couldn't meet his eyes. So he patiently waited for the man to speak again. If there was one thing Harry had learnt living with Merlin, it was patience. The elderly wizard would say something then pause, lost in his thoughts.

So he started mentally counting. It was a game he had developed when dealing with Merlin. Patience may be a virtue, but in dealing with older wizards, it was a necessity. Both Merlin and Dumbledore had taught him that. He couldn't see why it wouldn't work with Snape as well. Harry never liked the results when he interupted an older wizard's train of thought, be it Merlin or Snape.

"I want to know how and why Miss Susan left you half of everything. I also want to know what you have been up to this summer," Snape paused, taking a breath, "Also I want a formal apology in the Great Hall at the start of term for all the grief you and your family have caused me."

Coming out of his counting, Harry nodded. He had reached 137. Not bad. He had once got as high as 1,579 with Merlin. He replied, "Alright Professor. That seems more than fair. Do you want that apology at the Welcoming Feast?"

Severus Snape opened his mouth to say something scathing but nothing came out. He glared at Harry for a few moments, then turned. He stormed out of the room.

Harry smiled sadly before turning back to the Wardrobe. 'Oh Aslan, how can I do this alone?'

0o0o0o0

A/N: Frau and I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. Aslan's father is known as the Emperor Beyond the Sea. C.S. Lewis never describe where the Emperor lived only that it was beyond the Eastern Sea. In my opinion and in trying to make my story work, I places Aslan's Country as the foothills of the Emperor's domain, making it like a sort of limbo. However, all the analog aside, I figure Aslan is powerful enough if he wanted a human, moral Harry to come and train in his Country, who am I to stop him?

Also, I'm suffering from techno dificulties on my home pc (and this is only on my home pc). For some reason, it has decided to lock me out of almost all the secondary functions on fanfiction. I can get email alerts, surf the site, read stories but I can't do any secondary functions. I can't get into my C2 list, change font size, add stories to my community but I can submit a review. It's really weird and I can't seem to fix it. I can't even get the drop down boxes to work but only on fanfiction. Any thoughts? Please send them privately. Thanks.

Until next time. --GF and The Frau


	9. Summer's End

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: The information about Andrew Ketterley is taken from "Companion to Narnia, A Complete Guide to the Enchanting World of C.S. Lewis's 'The Chronicles of Narnia'" by Paul F. Ford, which is a wonderful lexicon on the series in my opinion. So it wasn't too much of a stretch to fit it with Harry Potter. –GF

Chapter 9: Summer's End

"I want to know how and why Miss Susan left you half of everything. I also want to know what you have been up to this summer," Snape paused, taking a breath, "Also I want a formal apology in the Great Hall at the start of term for all the grief you and your family have caused me."

Coming out of his counting, Harry nodded. He had reached 137. Not bad. He had once got as high as 1,579 with Merlin. He replied, "Alright Professor. That seems more than fair. Do you want that apology at the Welcoming Feast?"

Severus Snape opened his mouth to say something scathing but nothing came out. He glared at Harry for a few moments, then turned. He stormed out of the room.

Harry smiled sadly before turning back to the Wardrobe. 'Oh Aslan, how can I do this alone?'

0o0o0o0

Harry knew the professor could've asked for something more difficult and extremely humiliating in his request. In fact, he was expecting the worst. Maybe being here, in this manor, and dealing with the passing of Miss Susan had something to do with it. He would never know as he wasn't about to ask such a personal question. One thing Harry did know was that the snarky potion master was a very private and bitter man.

The following days passed peacefully at Kirke Manor. Between the two of them, Harry and the professor were able to wade through the collection of papers and books that delineated the life and times of Susan Pevensie. With the help of Aunt Flo they were able to box up most of her personal affects for various charities. Aunt Flo had to pause a few times to collect herself.

Harry made sure there were plenty of tissues and tea for those times they had to stop and take a break.

"Professor?" Harry asked as they sat in the den, on one of those breaks.

"Yes, Potter?" Snape looked up from the book he was reading.

"Why haven't you pushed to take me back to the Wizarding World?"

Setting the book down, Severus looked over at the younger wizard. "Albus knows that you aren't with your relatives, Potter. He also knows that they've signed custody over to Miss Susan for the summer. He has been trying to get it back and have you re-placed with the Dursley."

Harry frowned, then sighed. "Trying? Professor?"

"Yes, Potter, trying. However, short of using the Imperious and a lot of memory charms, he isn't being very successful. Something is blocking him or should I say someone?"

Harry smiled and shrugged. "I see. So am I safe here? Does he know where I am?"

"You are safe. As for knowing where you are, no he doesn't. As I am currently dealing with personal matters, and somewhat out of touch, he can't very well order me to look for you."

"And Tom?" Harry asked, refusing to call the evil wizard by any of his trumped up titles or You-Know-Who. The evil git didn't deserve such respect.

"The Dark Lord?" Severus asked. When Harry nodded, he continued. "He knows you are missing and he has people looking for you. However, I believe you are safe for the moment here at the Manor. These wards are ancient and strong."

"You didn't cast the wards, Professor?" Harry asked, a littled confused.

"I helped strengthen them over the years but, no, I didn't cast them. I'm not sure who did. I do know they are tied to that wardrobe upstairs."

Harry hmmed for a moment as he thought about it. His eyes widened as he went to a shelf by the antique desk. He pulled out a battered journal and quickly skimmed the pages until he came to a passage. "Here. It was Mrs. Lefey who cast the wards to protect her godson Andrew Ketterley. The man was an old, bitter squib who tried to do magic but couldn't. According to the journals, Mrs. Lefey was a queer old bird who was thought to have a bit of Fae blood in her veins. She had an odd magical box that was rumored to be from Atlantis! This was to be her home, but when she passed on she willed it and her magic box to Andrew Ketterly. When he passed on, they came to Professor Kirke. And, of course, when the professor died without descendants, he willed it to Susan Pevensie."

0o0o0o0

Severus Snape prided himself on being able to goad Potter into losing his temper, allowing him to frequently dock points and give detention. However, this Potter, Severus was at a lost to deal with. Nothing he did or said seemed to ruffle the quiet calm that Potter wrapped himself in.

The boy puzzled him. This Potter was nothing like James who had tormented him as a student. The boy no longer looked like the scrawny rag-muffin that could pass as a clone to James Potter. Living at the manor had been kind to him. Potter no longer looked half-fed and swimming in clothes several sizes too big for him. He had filled out and put on weight. Gone was the timid mannerisms and sudden explosive rages he had been prone when provoked.

Neither did he see much of Lily. Granted the boy had her eyes, and in the past he could make out some fleeting vestige of her spirit peering out in the boy's gaze. When he looked into those green orbs now, nothing of Lily looked back. This frightened him. He felt like he had lost her again, this time forever.

Harry Potter had come into his own. He had an air of calmness and leashed power that had been well tempered. And Merlin help those who try to use him for their own purposes.

0o0o0o0

Summer past quietly in the manor. Harry's birthday came and went without notice. Everyone was too wrapped up in their lost to give Harry a proper celebration.

However, Aunt Flo did bake a special cake for Harry and Uncle Amos gave Harry a small box which he had carved.

Severus had to leave mid-August to get his classroom and schedule ready for the coming school year. Harry decided it was time for him to reappear also.

"I have things to do and I guess I should get around to do them. Aslan knows I can't hide forever," Harry said with a smile. "Besides, I have school supplies and a new wardrobe to get."

Severus sneered down at the lad. "Indeed. And just why do you think Albus will allow you to traipse around Diagon Alley unsupervised?"

Harry smirked. "Maybe because he won't know until I get there? I can take care of myself, you know. Don't worry Professor."

"And if the Dark Lord finds out?"

"Let him," Harry shrugged. "It'll save me hunting him down." He looked into Severus' eyes with a calm confident gaze which made the Potion master shiver. "Tom's time is coming to an end. I know about the horcruxes and his attempt to gain immortality. They are an abomination to the Deep Magic."

"Deep Magic, Potter?"

Harry smiled. "Yes sir. There is a Magic that has existed since the beginning of time. It is what fuels magic as we know it, and it has a sense of justice that we mere mortals can not comprehend. It would take more than a lifetime for us to even begin to understand it. Merlin tried and failed. All we can do is accept that it is there and beyond our control, and allow it to guide us into a deeper understanding of our world. By splitting his soul, Tom Riddle has destroyed his connection to it and has brought the punishment of the Deep Magic down upon himself."

Severus took a step backwards away from Harry. A power radiated off the younger wizard as he spoke and it sent a cold shiver up and down his spine.

"Professor? If I said the name Aslan, what would be your reaction?"

Severus closed his eyes and trembled. Placing a hand over his heart, he sputtered. "Who in Merlin's name is that?"

Harry looked on his feared professor and sighed. "Never mind Professor." Placing a hand over Severus' Harry said, "You know who He is, you are just too afraid to acknowledge him. Just know that He and my parents have forgiven you, Severus Snape. Now all you need to do is forgive yourself."

0o0o0o0

I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. One of the things I like about doing crossovers is marrying two genres seamlessly and making them fit well together. Believe me, it isn't easy.

Also, I know Frau and I made Severus' request a bit too easy for some of you out there, but we couldn't think of anything more fitting and/or that hasn't been done to death.

Lastly, thank you Robert-19588 for your help in my browser problem. And to all those that also offered help, thanks too. The problem has been fixed.

Until next time. –GF and The Frau


	10. Returning to the Wizarding World

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed. Flames aren't.

Chapter 10: Returning to the Wizarding World

Severus took a step backwards away from Harry. A power radiated off the younger wizard as he spoke and it sent a cold shiver up and down his spine.

"Professor? If I said the name Aslan, what would be your reaction?"

Severus closed his eyes and trembled. Placing a hand over his heart, he sputtered. "Who in Merlin's name is that?"

Harry looked on his feared professor and sighed. "Never mind Professor." Placing a hand over Severus' Harry said, "You know who He is, you are just too afraid to acknowledge him. Just know that He and my parents have forgiven you, Severus Snape. Now all you need to do is forgive yourself."

0o0o0o

Time. A simple word but with deep meaning behind it. Time could be a noun, a verb, an adverb and even an adjective. Harry who was used to being in timelessness found time getting away from him.

There was so much to do and no time to do it. First thing was to go to Gringotts and stop them from reading and carrying out Sirius' will. Next he had to check what vaults he owned now that he knew he was heir to three of the four founders as well as Merlin's magical heir.

Next he had to go to the Ministry. He had to find out what his OWLS were and see if he could take his NEWTS. Once he had his NEWTS scores, there was no way anyone could force him to return to Hogwarts.

The visit to Gringotts and the examination of his vaults took several days to accomplish and had been very enlightening. The goblins seemed to be in awe of him when he swore softly in Aslan's name. He hadn't expected them to even know about Him. Now he wondered if they knew about the Deep Magic? Oh well, a puzzle to solve later.

Business at the Ministry went smoothly for a change. He was able to schedule his NEWTS for the Christmas Hols and took away several pamphlets on what he needed to do to prepare for the tests. He had been surprised how quickly he managed to get in and out of there without anyone bothering him, especially Dumbledore and his Order.

Several days later, Harry and Severus walked together down Diagon Alley. It was a week before the new fall term and the alley was bustling with students and their parents doing last minute shopping.

After much heated debate, Harry had refused to go in disguise. He figured he had grown enough, matured enough, that few would recognize him. Plus there was the fact he was with the dreaded Potions Master of Hogwarts as it was a well known that Severus Snape hated everything Potter.

The two were enjoying their morning shopping despite having to dodge boisterous students and harried parents. After a quick lunch at a small cafe in the Alley, Harry and Severus parted ways, both agreeing to meet later at the Leaky Cauldron.

Stepping into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Harry grinned as he surveyed the contained chaos. The noise was almost deafening as many of the young patrons were trying out samples of the many entertaining products. Spying just the person he was looking for, he causally strolled up behind a tall red head.

Clearing his throat, Harry shouted over the cacophony, "Excuse me Mr. Weasley, got any Canary Creams? Mum's havin' one of her borin' teas 'n it needs a bit of liven' up."

The red head slowly turned, pointing to a shelf. "Ah a man after me own hearrrr. . . . Harry!? . . . HARRY!" George Weasley shouted as he lunged to embrace the grinning dark haired teen before him. "Where in Merlin's name have ya been, mate? Mum's going spare! Hey Forge! Get your arse over here! Harry's back!"

Harry laughed. "Hey guys! I take it, you missed me? . . . oof. . . how about a little air here?" he gasped, smirking as he was crushed between twin red headed bookends.

"Harry, we need to talk. Can you stay around a bit?" George Weasley asked quietly.

"Sure," Harry shrugged. "I'm on the Alley with Professor Snape and he knows where to find me." Harry reached up to rub the back of his neck, looking a bit sheepish. "Um, you know guys, I can't stay here too long. I've got to stay one step ahead of Dumbledore and his little club, or he'll place me back under house arrest. I have a lot to do today and don't have time to deal with him," he sighed with a grimace.

The twins glanced at each other and grinned as they looked back at Harry.

"Sure mate."

"Come this way."

"No one can get back here unless we bring them."

"So spill where have you been?" They both said as they ushered Harry into the back room.

The room was a cramped space with a work table piled with clutter at one end. A very old roll top desk with piles of parchment covering it pushed against another wall. Opposite that was an over stuffed leather couch that looked like it had seen better days.

Pushing Harry onto the couch, One of them said, "The Order will probably have this place staked out by now."

"But they can't come in here," the second twin spoke up.

"We guarantee," they said together, waggling their eyebrows suggestively.

Harry chuckled. He had forgotten how much fun the twins were when they use twin speak. "Alright guys. But the Professor needs to come back here when he arrives."

"Ah yes, Professor Snape."

"Tall, dark?"

"Dresses like a vampire?"

"Good man with a snarky disposition. But.. . ."

"Never get on his bad side . . . "

". . . if you value life."

"No problem."

"The Great Snarky One set the wards for us."

"So he has a freebie."

"Oy, Forge."

"Yes Gred?"

"I think we broke young Harry here."

In truth, Harry was laughing so hard, he had fallen over on the couch, with his arms crossed, clutching his stomach. Tears of laughter ran down his cheeks as the mental picture of Severus helping these two 'menaces' came to mind.

"Seems like it. Makes one wonder why he and the Snarky One are on good terms. Are we even sure this is our young Harry?"

"Good question." Forge or was it Gred reached up to smooth away Harry's bangs to look for the famous scar. "Green eyes, check."

"Faded lightening bolt scar, check."

"Scrawny body. . . "

" Uncheck!"

"Whoa!"

"Who are you? And what have you done with our Harry?" Both red heads started to pull out their wands.

"Hey guys. It's me. Honest." Harry said, ducking. "I'm the one that gave you my Tri-wiz winnings. Remember? Your silent partner?"

They lowered their wands. "What happened, mate?" asked Fred while George plopped next to Harry, leering as he pinched Harry's cheek. "When did you get so hot?"

The banter was suddenly interrupted when wards on the shop blared.

"That's the Death Eater Alert!"

"The Alley is under attack!"

"Let's go!"

0o0o0o0

Severus scowled when he was accosted by a perky pink haired woman wearing an auror's uniform as he stepped out of the Apothecary.

"Hey Professor!" she shouted as she bounced to his side. "Where have you been? Well never mind, reports came in that both you and Harry Potter were seen in the Alley. I was told to bring you both to headquarters." She took his arm to pull him along. "Come on, let's go find Harry."

"Unhand me this instant Nymphadora Tonks!" Severus Snape snarled, shaking himself free. "I am not one of your unruly ruffians to be manhandled."

Before she could reply, sudden shouting and blaring alarms filled the air.

"That's the Alley's Death Eater Alert! Come on!" Tonks dropped his arm, pulling her wand.

0o0o0o0

Harry ducked as a spell whizzed over his head. "Well so much for a fun filled day in Diagon Alley," he grumbled as he shot off a spell at a Death Eater aiming his wand at what looked like a terrified firstie.

"Too right mate," Fred said as he chucked a glowing sphere at another Death Eater. The sphere burst on impact and the Death Eater was covered with in a roiling grey cloud, screaming in pain. When the cloud dispersed, the Death Eater fell to his knees then collapsed unmoving onto his face. His robes were torn to shreds and bleeding wounds covered his body.

"Wicked! It works!"

"Duck!"

The trio hit the dirt as several spells blasted over head.

"Harry Potter! Surrender and we'll stop this slaughter!" called a Death Eater. "The Master wishes to speak with you."

"No, Harry it's a trap."

Harry knew it was a trap but the screams of terrified people and the wounded children made him all the more determined in his decision. This was the chance he'd been waiting for. He knew it was a gamble to come today. He and Severus had argued over this. Both had known that by appearing in the Alley today. It had been a toss up who would grab Harry first, Dumbledore and his little club or Tom and his merry Death Munchers.

However, there was nothing in any rule book or in the Deep Magic that Harry had to make it easy for anyone. Merlin had taught Harry well and Aslan had given him the strength, the courage and the faith to deal with what's to come. It was time to end this. His trust in the Deep Magic was absolute.

Harry walked out of the shadows he and the twins were fighting from. Firing off a couple more spells as he strolled forth. He managed to take out two more Munchers before tossing his wand aside, smiling. "I'm here and you know, I would like to talk to old Tom too. It's time."

"Harry!"

"Come back Mate!"

"Harry no!"

The Death Eater tossed something at Harry and he disappeared with a pop and more people shouted in disbelief.

The battle ended abruptly as the remaining Death Eaters left as swiftly as they came, leaving their fallen behind.

0o0o0o0

Nice cliffie? Frau and I hope to finish this during NaNo. We figure there are only 4 maybe 5 chapters at most left.

I'm posting almost daily on my yahoo group for NaNo. If you are interested, see my profile.

Until next time. --GF and the Frau


	11. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcome, flames aren't. --GF and the Frau

Chapter 11: The Confrontation

Harry walked out of the shadows he and the twins were fighting from. Firing off a couple more spells as he strolled forth. He managed to take out two more Munchers before tossing his wand aside, smiling. "I'm here and you know, I would like to talk to old Tom too. It's time."

"Harry!"

"Come back Mate!"

"Harry no!"

The Death Eater tossed something at Harry and he disappeared with a pop and more people shouted in disbelief.

The battle ended abruptly as the remaining Death Eaters left as swiftly as they came, leaving their fallen behind.

0o0o0o0

Harry felled onto a cold, grimy marble floor and quickly rolled out of the way as the tell tale red light of a spell exploded inches from where he landed. Standing, he took in his surroundings.

The chamber was made of dark stone and marble. Blackened, aged wooden beams held up an arched, two story high ceiling. Tall narrow vaulted windows with stained glass lined one wall. Lighted scones gave a medieval atmosphere.

A small dais was placed in front of the far wall. Sitting on the dais on a throne-like chair was a wizard dressed in elegant robes with no nose or hair, lazily stroking the head of the huge black snake resting in his lap.

'Tom always did have delusions of grandeur,' the teen mused. He noted that the room was filling "Was all this necessary?" he asked as one of the Death Eaters roughly pushed Harry closer to the dais.

"Harry. Harry. Would you have come if I sssent you an engraved invitation?" Tom asked, his hand pausing on the snake's head.

Bella moved to stand by Tom giggling madly.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. Moot point. I'm here, Tom. Now what?"

"Ssstop calling me by that disgusssting name!" Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort shouted, standing, knocking his snake familiar off his lap. Both wizards ignored the snake's hissing complaints as she slipped under the throne.

"Let me deal with him My Lord," Bella wheedled, in her childish voice.

Harry shrugged, ignoring the insane witch for the moment. "That's your name, Tom. As far as I know, you never filed any paperwork to have it legally changed. You mother named you after your muggle father. Until you have it legally changed, I will call you Tom."

There were muted gasps and some restless stirrings among the Death Eater ranks that crowded the room. Bella hissed her displeasure at the insults the brat was throwing at her lord.

Tom held up his hand to silence his followers. Bella, of course, sashayed away from the side of her lord to move behind Harry. "Ickle Potter feels all grown up and wants play with the big people now?" Looking over at her lord she smirked. "Can I play with him first, my lord?"

"I think not, my dear," Voldemort said, stepping away from his throne. "He'sss mine. Crucio!"

Harry made no attempt to avoid the spell. Time had no meaning as fiery pain coursed through his body. He didn't even realized that he had fallen writhing to the floor .

Soon after the pain started, it ended. Tom cackled, standing over Harry, "We are only jussst beginning to play. Now tell me Harry, did the old coot tell you about the Prophesssy?"

Harry rose to his knees and looked up at his tormentors. "He did, Tom. Do you want to hear it?"

Voldemort leaned forward and placed a finger under Harry's chin, forcing the teen to look him in the eyes. "Why aren't you in more pain, boy? How did you cure your headachesss?" The Dark Lord smirked.

"I had help," Harry said,sincerely. "Do you really want to know what the Prophecy said?"

"You will tell me now, boy!"

"Very well," Harry said, and repeated the prophecy that Dumbledore revealed to him in his office last spring.

"He's lying," Bella screeched. "Let me play with him, my lord. I can get him to tell you the real prophecy."

Voldemort raised his wand hand while still gripping Harry's chin. "And what isss thisss power I don't know about?"

"Dumbledore thinks it is love but he's wrong," Harry calmly replied, rocking back on his heels. "It is forgiveness. To be forgiven, one must learn to forgive."

"Forgiveness!?" Tom screeched, dropping Harry's chin, stepping back in anger. "Is that the best you can do? Crucio!"

More fiery pain screamed through Harry. When it was over, he spat blood as he placed both hands on the floor to rise back to his knees. He had bitten tongue in his screaming.

"Who do you think you are?" Voldemort continued his tirade. "I am Lord Voldemort! I need no one's forgivenesssss! And I do not forgive!"

The Death Eaters stirred restlessly but knew better than to call attention to themselves. Bella cackled as she kicked childishly at Harry.

Harry managed to rock back onto his knees, grunting as Bella's kick connected with his ribs. He raised his head and repeated softly, " To know forgiveness, one must be willing to forgive. I forgive you for taking my parents from me and sentencing me to a loveless childhood. I forgive you for the pain you caused me through the years. I forgive you Tom Marvolo Riddle for using my blood in your ritual. But most of all, in the name of Aslan. . . "

"Crucio!" Voldemort screeched maniacally, waving his wand wildly.

Harry waited for the pain to start but found it wasn't as strong as before. 'Aslan. Please Aslan. I need you. I can't do this alone.' Pain receded as a lion's roar echoed through his mind.

"Child of Merlin, all you had to do was ask," Aslan's voice purred gruffly sending new strength filled Harry's body.

Harry stood despite the searing pain causing Tom to back toward his throne, ending the spell.

The The Death Eaters looked at each other surreptitiously. This wasn't going as planned. Bella backed away in disbelief.

Harry's body began to glow with a golden aura. "The Deep Magic states 'when there is forgiveness, there is peace.' Can you find it in your soul to forgive those who wronged you so long ago?"

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screeched, frantically.

The sickly green spell raced towards Harry, but he refused to move. When it hit the teen it shattered into a shower of verdant sparkles.

The Death Eaters, even Bella, took a step backwards. Many in the back tried to leave, only to find the chamber doors sealed. The air was heavy with magic, the kind none of them have ever felt before and they were terrified.

A breeze sprung up around Harry. It carried the soft scent of a meadow of wildflowers on a warm summer's day as it wafted gently through the room.

Tom clutched his chest as he staggered towards Harry. "Avada Kedavra! Crucio! Avada Kedavra!" Tom wildly trying to bring the teen down.

The spells exploded from the tip of wand in showers of glittering motes, and swirled in the breeze.

Throwing his wand down, Tom reached out to grab Harry by the throat. "Die! Why won't you die!" he screamed.

Harry smiled as he moved in to embrace Tom. "Be at peace Tom. All is forgiven," he said gently as he enfolded the Dark Lord in his arms. It had taken a long time for Harry to reach this point. If hadn't been for Aslan and the Deep Magic, Harry didn't think he could have truly forgiven Tom.

Voldemort let out a shaky scream as his magic tried to fight off Harry's aura. Whereas Harry's golden glow was pure and untainted, the aura that leapt from Tom was a sickly green and black, the color of a bruise that never healed. The magic that was holding Tom's body together could no longer sustain itself.

Tentacles of the sickly green and black magic snaked through the assembled Death Eaters. Everyone started to shout, clutching their left arms, falling to their knees. Bella tried to crawl over to her lord but fell on her face in pain.

Time stood still. When the invoked Deep Magic ended, Harry stood with tears in his eyes holding Tom's empty robes. At his feet were a pile of old bones, ashes and a rotting hand. All that was left of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The air was suddenly filled with the popping sounds as many aurors and the Order apparated in.

"Harry, my boy. . . "

"Where's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"What in Merlin's Name happened here?"

"Potter!"

"Hey, this Death Eater is dead!"

"So's this one!"

"This one is still alive but I can't get a magical reading on him."

Harry, coming out of his daze, looked over at Dumbledore. "You were wrong, you know. The power that Tom knew not wasn't love, it was forgiveness."

0o0o0o0

For those that wondered what happened to Snape, you'll just have to wait until next chapter.

Until next time. --GF and the Frau.


	12. Severus Snape's Perspective

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

A/N: When we wrote the last chapter, we sort of missed Severus' respective. So here it is. --GF and the Frau

Chapter 12: Severus Snape's Perspective

0o0o0o0

"This one is still alive but I can't get a magical reading on him."

Harry, coming out of his daze, looked over at Dumbledore. "You were wrong, you know. The power that Tom knew not wasn't love, it was forgiveness."

0o0o0o0

At Order of the Phoenix's headquarters, chaos reigned supreme. Reports were coming in, people popping in and out. Most of it was just that, chaos, as there was no rhyme or reason behind it. It was times like this that the true nature of the Order shone through and pandemonium ensued.

Thankfully, all the reports agreed that the damage to the Alley wasn't as extensive as first feared. Harry and the twins' lethal little inventions had turned the tide of battle in favor of the defenders which in turn kept property damage to a minimum.

Of course, when Harry had voluntarily given himself up for capture it had frightened everyone including Severus Snape, even though he had known it was a distinct possibility when he agreed to the outing.

While everyone was running around like headless chickens, Severus Snape sat at headquarter' s kitchen table, lost in thought, nursing a glass of fire whiskey and rubbing his left arm.

It had all started at breakfast this morning at the manor house. Harry had announced his intent to visit Gringotts. He'd said he had business that he felt could no longer be put off.

Severus remember arguing vehemently against the trip. With both Light and Dark Wizards after Harry it was not a good idea to expose themselves to possible attack or capture, by either faction.

"I'm counting on it, Severus," Harry had shrugged. "I'd rather not have this hanging over my head any longer. But,before we go, I need to do something."

Reaching out, Harry had grabbed Severus' left arm, pushing his sleeve up, exposing the dark mark. Before the startled Potions Master could protest, Harry clasped a glowing hand over it. "You have been forgiven Professor. My parents forgave you. They understood why you did what you did. My father was a bully but in the end, he wanted just one thing, to protect me and my mother. He knows that you have been protecting me in his place."

Severus remembered wincing in pain as Harry unravelled the magic of the Mark. Harry continued on, ignoring the discomfort he was causing, "I also forgive you, Professor. You became what you hated most when you shifted your hatred for my father to me. You never saw me as Harry, just an extension of my father. I hope now that you know me, you would realize that I am my own person."

Harry clasped Severus' arm tighter as he felt the flesh beneath his hand blister and bubble. He held his Professor' eyes as he spoke. " I only offered to make amends at my own personal expense in the hope you would realize that I am not my father. You must comprehend that my parents were never there to shape me into their image. I had to raise myself. And lastly. . ."

Searing pain raced up Severus' arm as the glow intensified, purifying the darkness that tainted his arm and his magic. His whole body shuddered with the effort to remain still. Harry paused for a moment.

Then, looking into the man's eyes once more, Harry said softly, "You must forgive yourself, Professor. Although this marked you once as one of Tom's followers, you haven't really been one in years. It was never a 'badge' of honor as he claimed, but rather a slave bond that bound you body, magic and soul to Tom Riddle. When Riddle's body was destroyed the night he killed my parents it expunged all oaths and vows he held. You never formally reaffirmed your oath to Tom. Because of this, the bond between the two of you is very weak and can easily be broken."

When the glow had finally faded Harry lifted his hand to reveal a very faint tattoo. Severus placed three fingers on the spot and pressed. No pain, no tingling of dark magic, there was no longer anything magical about the ugly stain. Severus remembered how, for the first time since he had taken the mark, the heaviness around his heart was gone.

"That is the only the physical reminder of your mistake," Harry said with a smirk, tapping the tattoo. "I am sure you, as a world renowned potions master, can whip up a tattoo removal cream to finish the job. Right Professor?"

When Harry's words had finally penetrated Severus' mind, he gave a nod. "I will need some ingredients. I'm not sure I have all of them here. However, we are still discussing the danger such a trip will cause."

Harry had laughed. "Faith, Severus. You must have faith!" Harry's words echoed in Severus' memory.

"Severus, my boy?" Albus asked, jarring the potions master's thoughts back to the present. "Any word about Harry?"

Severus closed his eyes, remembering Harry's laughter. Was it only this morning? Rubbing the tattoo under his sleeve, he realized he never felt the call for the attack that happened later. "No, Albus."

"You haven't been called?" the aged headmaster asked, concern lacing his voice.

Looking up into the eyes of his mentor, Severus shook his head. "No headmaster. Harry knew he might be taken, we argued about it this morning. He said he made arrangements. . ."

"But surely?"

"No headmaster," Severus reaffirmed, pulling out a small clear crystal and setting it on the table before him. "Harry didn't tell me how or why only that it would work," Severus tapped the small crystal. "When this glows, then the wards around the Dark Lord's headquarters have fallen. We can retrieve Harry then. This crystal will lead us straight to Harry. All we can do is wait."

"Severus, my boy, are you sure? We need Harry. . ." Dumbledore started to say.

Severus abruptly stood, and snarled. "Of course I'm sure! Tell me, Albus, is that all Potter is to you? A pawn to be used in your little War games? Potter and I had this discussion. He wanted to come to the Alley today. He said he had business that he couldn't put off anymore. He did wonder which faction of the War would snatch him first," Severus sneered. "You or the Dark Lord. In our discussions over the summer he informed me that he viewed you both equally in his eyes. Both narrow-minded in your views of the world and both of you equally wrong."

Albus Dumbledore's eyes didn't twinkle as he looked at his Potions Master. "You knew where Harry was all summer?!"

"No, Albus. I didn't know until I had to deal with that personal matter, remember? I informed you that a good, dear friend of mine had passed away. I discovered Potter knew her as well. Since then, Potter and I have been dealing with her passing together," Severus said, looking at the crystal.

More Order members filed into the kitchen for the meeting. Molly was sobbing quite noisily. The other two-thirds of the Golden Trio weren't faring too well either and Remus Lupin was flashing between grief and rage. People standing around him, slowly backed away.

"What business did Harry have with the bank?" Hermione Granger, a bushy haired witch and close friend of Harry's asked.

"It was highly personal and very private, Miss Granger, that is for Mr. Potter to relate," Severus sneered. "After Potter's business was completed to his and the goblin's satisfaction, we parted ways. I believe that was when he appeared in the menace's shop.

"Aye!" piped up one of the Weasley's twins. "And we can say without a doubt. . ."

"That Harry looked good enough to eat!"

"Too right Forge. Harry and we were just getting reacquainted when. . ."

"The bloody ward alarm sounded," finished off the other twin with a disgusted snort.

Molly screeched. "Why did you not march him right back here when he showed up? You know what kind of danger. . ."

Fred Weasley shrugged. "There wasn't time."

"Too right. We couldn't stop him when the alarm sounded," George said. "He did seem to know what he was doing though."

Just then, the crystal glowed, catching the eyes of everyone at the table.

0o0o0o0

Now back to the final chapters of this story. NaNo is over with and I made it, by the skin of my teeth. Thanks everyone for your support.

Until next time. --GF and The Frau.


	13. The Path to Forgiveness

Harry Potter and the Wardrobe

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

A/N: For those who prodded us to update, here you go.

Chapter 13: The Path to Forgiveness

Harry found himself not at his relatives, St. Mungos, or even at Grimauld Place. No, he had been port-keyed right back to Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore's Office just like he had been at the end of that disastrous adventure in the Department of Mysteries. At least this time, before he had been port-keyed out, one of the aurors had checked Harry out for visible injuries. Still trembling from the many crucios, he really needed to see a healer.

Harry sighed as he took in the office, until he spied Fawkes. "Hello Fawkes. Alone again, I see."

The red and gold phoenix trilled a sad greeting.

"No. I'm fine. Professor Snape will give me one of his potions for the tremors when I see him next. I can wait," Harry said, petting the magical bird with a shaking hand. "Any idea how long I'll be a prisoner here?"

"The Headmaster's office is hardly a prison, young man," came a voice from one of the portraits.

Harry snorted. "So tell me then. Why am I here and not in the infirmary with Madam Pomphrey so she can tend to me? And I have the feeling if I were to try the door to this office, I would find it locked. No one in or out. So tell me, if that isn't the definition of a prison, what is?"

The portrait huffed but didn't say anything more.

Harry decided he wasn't about to wait for Dumbledore. He had many things to do yet and waiting around until the old wizard finally got his head out of his arse wasn't even on the list.

Harry looked up at the ceiling. Hogwarts was his home and birthright. She would never lock him in unless she had a very good reason and she didn't. He smiled. "Right."

Giving the portraits a quick doffing the hat salute, Harry left. He didn't apparate or port-key. He merely walked to the door and opened it.

"Thank you, gracious lady," he called as he walked down the curving stairs and past the gargoyle. An answering breath of warm air caressed his cheek.

0o0o0o0

Harry walked into the Ministry's Atrium where everyone including Albus "I know what's best" Dumbledore were having a meeting of sorts.

"Mind if I join in?"

Everyone turned to see Harry, still covered in blood and dirt and still suffering from the after effects from his little adventure with Tom.

Several reporters ran up to him screaming questions only to come up short as they hit an invisible barrier. Even Albus Dumbledore was stopped from getting close.

Harry looked around and spotted the man he had been looking for. "Professor, are you alright?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Severus Snape smirked, coming to stand by the young mage. "I am fine. You however are not." He held out a vial. "Drink this, you foolish child."

"Do I have to?" Harry grinned cheekily, taking the vial and downing it in one. Harry turned his gaze from his former professor to the crowd of reporters banging on the barrier.

Severus snorted as he waved his wand over the young wizard. He appeared satisfied at the results. "Never do that again, Mr. Potter or you will spend the next year scrubbing cauldrons."

"Harry, my boy," Albus spoke in his most grandfatherly tone, interrupting.

The reporters continued to harangue Harry with their questions. The Minister also pushed his way forward only to be stopped by the barrier. "Potter! Drop this shield! Now! How dare you disrupt this meeting."

Harry held up his hands to silence everyone. "No. I'm not letting down the barrier. Yes, I will give a statement and no, I will not be taking any questions."

Silence filled the atrium as Harry continued.

"First, I am very disappointed in Headmaster Dumbledore. His first act in finding me at Riddle Manor wasn't to ask how I was, or if I needed any medical treatment. No, it was to send me away, before I could say anything. He tried to imprison me in his office as he has once before. Unfortunately for him, as heir to Hogwarts, he hasn't the power to do so. As you can see, Professor Snape is the only one who has shown concern about my welfare."

Albus Dumbledore for once in his life was speechless.

Harry turned from the old wizard to the silent reporters and continued. "Professor Snape knew where I was all summer. After the death of my guardian, who was also a good friend of his, he and I sat down and discussed how to rid the world of the half-blood menace, who called himself Lord Voldemort. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has, since the year I was born, been sitting on the knowledge of a prophecy that predicted the death of either myself or Tom Riddle, Voldemort's true name, by the way."

Albus shook his head. "Harry no. You mustn't!"

"Potter! Cease this prattle at once!" screamed Fudge, only to be knocked aside by an over eager reporter.

Harry smiled. If anyone had been with Harry during his sojourn in Aslan's Country, they would've recognized it as one of Merlin's mischievous smiles. "It's alright, Professor. The prophecy has been fulfilled and Tom isn't coming back."

Dumbledore straightened as if he had been scolded. "My boy, you can't be sure of that, after all, he came back once already."

"Yes sir, I can," Harry said. "The Deep Magic would not allow it."

"But we have no proof he's gone for good. You have to let me train you so that if he comes back again you will be ready, Harry, my boy," Albus cajoled.

"Potter! What are you on about?" Fudge snarled. "Deep Magic? There is no such thing!"

"I am sorry, sir," Harry said to Dumbledore. "There isn't anything you could possibly teach me. It is so sad really." Harry turned back to Severus and with a sorrowful look on his face, resumed his lecture. "That the Wizarding World has forgotten their roots in the Deep Magic. The Deep Magic states when one forgives, they are in turn forgiven. Riddle isn't coming back." Harry gazed directly into Dumbledore's frantic eyes. "His deeds cost him his soul, all of it."

Harry explained, as if he was talking to a child. "He was an abomination to the Deep Magic."

"But Harry," Dumbledore started. "Did you have to kill the other Death Eaters, didn't they deserved a second chance?"

"Is it so hard to believe? Tom tied his magic to their's. He drew on their magic to survive. When he died, everyone of his marked followers who took the mark willingly and reveled in his madness, died with him. Those that lived drained their own magic fighting against him."

Harry ran a trembling hand through his messy and dirty hair. "This was not my choice. The Deep Magic made it so. Tom was evil and yes, his hands were bloody. But then so are yours. I may have forgiven him for what he did to me, but I can not forgive what he has done to others. That is for the Deep Magic."

Dumbledore looked at his hands. "My hands, Harry? I have killed no one."

"The muggles have a saying, 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Tell me Professor, for who's greater good were you working? I truly believe your road is paved over the graves of those you sacrificed for your 'greater good'." Harry's eyes turned hard. "You may not have wielded the sword but their blood, their deaths, are on your soul even though you claim otherwise. For you see, there is no such thing as 'for the greater good'. Until you can stop justifying your actions, and admit that you were wrong, there is no forgiveness."

Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We need to get you to a healer, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled up at his former professor. "Yes, sir," he replied, placing a trembling hand on Severus' arm.

As they turned to leave, Harry stopped. His gaze landed on the newly repaired statue of the wizard holding court over the magical creatures. "Oh this isn't right!" Harry said as he waved a shaky hand in a wide arc.

The golden statue melted and reformed before everyone's eyes. Instead of a wizard standing arrogantly over all, a huge golden lion majestically poised on a rock stood with his head tossed back in a triumphant roar. At the base, four children, two boys, two girls, guarded the lion. The boys were stately in armour and chain-mail, holding sword and shield aloft. Both girls were dressed in ninth century kirtles with leather girdles hanging about their hips. One girl held a drawn bow with an arrow nocked and ready. The other was smaller and holding a heart-shaped vial in one hand, a small dagger in the other.

A plaque was mounted on the rock which read: "Lest we forget, the human heart is the stage on which the mystery of grace wrestles with the mystery of evil and it is through the Deep Magic that grace prevails."

0o0o0o0

Several days later, a more well rested and steadier Harry stood in a room deep within the Department of Mysteries. Behind him were Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and several grey-hooded Unspeakables.

A huge stone archway loomed before them with a fluttering ragged, cloth covering its mouth.

"Harry?" Remus Lupin asked. "Are you sure about this?"

Harry stepped closer and raised his hand, stilling the whispers coming from within. "I, Harry James Potter, beseech you, in the name of Aslan and the Emperor Beyond the Sea, you hold one that has done no wrong. Release Sirius Black into my keeping!"

The whispering grew louder, then stilled once again as a deep, resonant voice echoed forth. "What you have asked, Merlin's Heir, shall be done. The child of Merlin known as Sirius Black is indeed innocent. Be at Peace and receive him back into your world. Well done, my child."

A warm wind holding the scent of summer blew away the ragged cloth. Harry took a deep breath, closing his eyes remembering as he fell to his knees. Those that were behind him, moved restlessly as a grey form stepped out and collapsed.

Harry reached out and pulled an unconscious man into his arms. "Welcome back, Sirius. I have missed you," he whispered, rising to his feet and exiting the room as the gathered witnesses moved out of the way.

0o0o0o0

Whoa! One more chapter left and this is done! Go us!

Thank you everyone for being so patient with us.

Until next time. --GF and the Frau


	14. Epilogue: One Year Later

Harry Potter and the Wardrobe

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

Chapter 14: Epilogue: One Year Later

Harry entered the long term Spell Damage Ward at St. Mungos. Sirius was whistling as he finished his packing, celebrating his discharge. Harry paused in the doorway to study his godfather.

It had been a long, tiring year. The healers had done a good job of rebuilding Sirius' physical body. However, Azkaban and the Veil had taken a terrible toll on the wizard's mental stability. The mind healers had done what they could to mend his shattered mind but Harry knew that Sirius would never fully recover from his ordeals.

"Hey Siri."

Sirius slung the travel bag over his shoulder as he turned. "Hey pup!"

"Ready to leave? You'll love my place," Harry said, giving his godfather a warm hug.

Over the course of the past year, since Harry had rescued Sirius from the Veil, he had visited him daily at St. Mungos. He had regaled Sirius with tales of his new home and how peaceful and quiet it was in the country. When he spoke of peace and tranquility he could see hunger and pain in Sirius' eyes.

Of course, Harry shared the manor house with Severus Snape. An idea which didn't thrill Sirius at all. However, in the end, Sirius came to terms with the idea that he would be sharing living space with Snape.

"So," Sirius asked as they left. "is Minerva still trying to get you and Snape to return to Hogwarts?"

Harry laughed as they walked to the apparation point within the hospital. "She tries, but Severus and I are quite happy at the manor house."

Sirius gave a snort. "I still can't believe you're living with the greasy git!"

"Sirius! You promised!" Harry admonished with a long-suffering grin.

They apparated to a long, tree lined drive leading up to a quaint summer manor house in the countryside. Before them stood an old stone manor house nestled among aged oaks and maples. The wards accepted them with a welcoming calm.

Harry showed Sirius the room where he would be staying and left him to unpack. It hadn't taken much to convince the old marauder to stay with Harry in the country. Sirius needed a lot of fresh air and breathing room after being confined for so long.

"So the mutt is all settled in?" came a rich baritone voice.

Harry smiled and turned to Severus, who was leaning against the study door jam with a mug of tea in his hand. "Hey! You promised!" Harry gave a childish pout.

Severus raised an eyebrow. The man had lost most of his sallow and unhealthy complexion. Aunt Flo and Harry were always after him to eat and his body was no longer rail thin. Harry had encouraged him to create an herb garden for potion ingredients and the time he spent in the sun tending his herbs was giving Severus a healthy glow.

"Anything happen after I left today?" Harry asked as both of them went into the study to check their mail.

Severus went to his desk and leafed through his stack of papers. "Minerva wrote that Albus tried once again to escape from the care home she placed him in. He claimed that he was out of lemon drops and only wanted to kip to the store in Hogsmeade to get a fresh supply. He gave his guards quite a race for a senile old wizard." Severus' muted chuckle followed.

Harry laughed and shook his head. After he had rescued Sirius, Albus tried to claim that Harry had gone dark, that he, Albus Dumbledore, was the only one that could return Harry and Sirius back to the 'Light.' However, that did not go as well as the old wizard had hoped.

After Harry's passionate statements in the Atrium, the wizarding community saw Albus Dumbledore for what he truly was – a tired old wizard that should've been put out to pasture years ago. Of course, Albus fought against this perception, tooth and nail but in the end all he managed was to convince them he was senile and in need of care.

Minerva McGonagall was awarded custody and she found a quiet retreat slash care home not far from Hogwarts that had high walls and well built orderlies as well as equally strong wards. Albus, who's magic seemed to have faded, was constantly trying to escape. His favorite excuse was to get more lemon drops which he claimed he was constantly out of.

No one was really fooled, as old friends and a few Order members kept him well supplied. The truth of the matter was Albus wanted to return to his 'position' at Hogwarts, despite the fact that the castle had rejected him as headmaster more than a year ago.

Hogwarts wanted Harry as headmaster, but Harry quietly convinced her that he wasn't ready and had duties to perform elsewhere first. The castle grudgingly accepted and chose Minerva as headmistress pro tem until Harry was free.

"He'll never learn," Harry laughed going to his desk on the other side of the study. His mood dampened as he saw the stack of mail waiting for him. "I see that the ICW wants me to give a talk on the Deep Magic again."

Severus shrugged. "What do you expect when you wave your hand and things happen?"

Harry laughed again as he waded through the requests for his time. It had taken three months to convince the Ministry that Harry didn't need to return to Hogwarts to complete his education after Voldemort's defeat. He, thanks to Merlin's tutelage, had a mastery in all the subjects they could possibly test him in.

He watched as Severus sneered, wading through the orders for potions. Harry still couldn't believe that they had formed a familial bond after having hated each other for so many years.

Last Fall, Harry did as he had promised Severus during the reading of Miss Susan's will.

The welcoming feast was in full swing when Harry, along with Professor Snape, walked into the Great Hall. Minerva looked up and smiled at the pair. She had been named Headmistress before the fall term started. She knew that Harry was trying to cope with the Ministry and Severus had tendered his resignation after the fall of Voldemort, so it came as a bit of a surprise to see them enter the Great Hall.

They walked to the front of the head table where Harry turne and spoke. He spoke of his father and the other Marauders and what they had done to a young Severus Snape. Harry spoke of what their vicious bullying had cost the young Slytherin. He went on to explain how this cruelty was the reason why the potions master had been so hard on Harry as a child. He had expected the same arrogance from the son that had received from the father.

Then Harry spoke of forgiveness and how it was earned, not by mere words, but by putting words into action. When Harry had finished, he went over to the man and raised his hand in friendship. "I know I am not my father and I never wanted to wrong you like he did. Can you accept an apology from the son of the man who so cruelly wronged you? I know that if my father was standing here, he would not only ask forgiveness but also thank you for protecting his only child the best way you knew how."

Severus not only accepted the hand shake but pulled Harry into a fierce hug. Something that many would never have believed possible. After that day, Harry and Severus became a true family.

"Harry?" Sirius asked from the doorway, breaking into Harry's thoughts.

"Come in, Siri. We are just going over the mail," Harry beckoned as he threw an official-looking letter into the fire. "Severus, how's the Longbottom Cure coming?" Harry asked as Sirius sat in an easy chair by the fire.

Severus looked up from his mail. "They are slowly becoming aware of their surroundings. Frank recognized his mother the other day."

"Wonderful!" Harry beamed.

0o0o0o0

Over the next few weeks, Sirius adjusted to life at the manor. Aunt Flo had already accepted him, and tried to feed him everytime he turned around. Sirius made more than one comment about her channeling Molly Weasley.

Severus spent his time, like he always did, between his lab and the study. The potions master had started up his own catalog service and was in high demand for his superior potions.

Harry was in and out of the manor. He was trying to get the British Magical community ready to go into the upcoming 21st century. It was slow going as they wanted to maintain the status quo. The pure bloods dug in, dragging their heels until Harry let loose his famous Potter temper. He spent several long boring hours at the Wizengamot haranguing the hide bound idiots and showing them just why it wasn't wise to ignore the world outside their wards.

The first to go were all the laws against so-called dark creatures. Then, next to be dealt with was Dolores Umbridge. After the fall of Cornelius Fudge, she was campaigning strongly for minister.

One day Harry asked, in an open session where Dolores was extolling her qualifications, what the penalty was for using a dark object on a minor. He went on to explain what had happened to many students during detention with her while she was a Defense Professor at Hogwarts. The woman's only defense was that she had done it for the 'greater good' and that she had been allowed to use whatever means needed to silence Potter's lies about the Dark Lord.

The members of the Wizengamot were appalled at the amount of damage she had done to students during her tenure at Hogwarts.

Harry then went on to promote a more balanced government. He convinced the new Minister to declare all positions within the Ministry to be filled on merit alone.

He stressed that the days of blood prejudice must be over. He proved using birth rate as well as magical versus squib ratio that the Wizarding World would breed itself out of existence. He stated that within two hundred year or less there would be no pure bloods.

Several attempts were made and foiled to make Harry Supreme Mugwump and each time Harry refused them. He was being heralded as the next Merlin and everyone wanted a piece of him.

Many witches and wizards tried to trap Harry into compromising positions, but Harry always side-stepped them. He wasn't ready to settle down. Molly Weasley was the worse offender. The poor woman so wanted to see Harry with her Ginny. Harry would just smile, shrug and tell her that when he was ready, he would think about marriage.

Of course, Rita Skeeter tried to connect Harry with Severus Snape in the Daily Prophet. Harry just laughed. His only comment was "Severus Snape would be more likely use me for potions ingredients."

0o0o0o0

It had been a year and six months since Sirius had been recalled from the Veil. In that time, he had become more of a lost soul, wandering the manor like a ghost. Harry's heart ached for his godfather's pain, but he knew that he wasn't the one who could help him.

Christmas should be a joyous time of family and friends. Harry decided to invite everyone, including Minerva and Albus, to a Christmas dinner. He hadn't wanted to invite the old wizard, but Sirius insisted and privately Harry got the feeling that his godfather was up to something.

Aunt Flo and Molly bonded in the kitchen and if the smells coming from that part of the manor were anything to go on, the dinner would be fabulous.

Arthur Weasley cornered Amos and over a few bottles of a local vintage, they discussed just what was the use of a rubber duck.

Sirius tried to get into the spirit of the season and for the most part he was successful. Remus and the twins helped with their talk of pranks and how well the shop was doing but he just couldn't get into it. He knew he wasn't fooling Mooney but it couldn't be helped.

He looked over at his godson who was chatting with Severus Snape. If anyone had told him that those two would be friends, let alone family, he would laugh himself sick. The worse part was even he was coming to enjoy spending time with the greasy git. The man could play a mean game of chess after all.

The dinner was everything that aromas promised. Everyone had stuffed themselves silly. As the party was winding down when Sirius quietly excused himself.

He climbed up the stairs and walked to the small room that housed only one piece of furniture, an ornately carved wardrobe. He knew he would have to wait until the manor was quiet and this room was prefect.

Over the past few months he found himself coming to this room often. There was something peaceful about running his hand over the carvings.

Harry had caught Sirius once, in this room, and explained where the wardrobe had come from. He told him how it had been hand carved by a local carpenter, from an apple tree that had once grown on the estate. Sirius could feel the magic, it almost felt alive.

Sirius stood pondering the carvings. He was finding this world more and more heavy. The healers had done a wonderful job patching him up but they couldn't undo the soul deep damage the dementors and the Veil had caused. He had come to a decision. There was nothing here for him anymore.

Harry was coming into his own. The power the boy wielded was supernatural and he no longer required protection. No, Harry didn't need him anymore. Remus had married and moved on. The Weasley twins were now the designated heirs to the Marauder legacy and would be gifted with all of his pranking journals. No. there was nothing keeping him here.

"Open it, Siri," came Harry's quiet voice.

Sirius turned around but didn't remove his hand from the wardrobe door.

"Go on, Siri. Open it," Harry said softly.

"Why?" Sirius opened the door cautiously. Old fur coats hung inside. Sirius had opened the door before, many times. This time, something, someone, was calling to him as he stepped inside.

0o0o0o0

Harry knew of Sirius' plans to suicide, however it was better this way. The Deep Magic had shown Harry that Sirius' time on this plane of existence was over and others were waiting for him.

The Christmas party had been Harry's farewell gift to his godfather.

"Say hello to Aslan and my parents for me," he said softly, as Sirius disappeared into the darkness that was once Narnia but lead to Aslan's Country.

Harry gently closed the wardrobe door as tears trickled down his cheeks.

0o0o0o0

This story is now done. There will be no sequel. We leave that to our readers imaginations. Also, we didn't mean to kill off Sirius but he was so damaged in canon. We just gave him a better ending (we hope) and more peace.

Many thanks for the reviews and wonderful responses. You guys rock!

Frau and I love to banter around "The power the Dark Lord knows not" as it opens so many weird ideas. This story was one of them.

Thanks for reading. Until next time. --GF and the Frau


End file.
